Chance Encounter
by september25
Summary: Very OOC and AU. Luke Snyder goes to a party with Summer, his best friend. They each hope to meet that someone 'special. When Luke meets one of the college boys, Noah Mayer, who is throwing the party, things go so very right... then awry the following day


~ Title: Chance Encounter

~ Rating: R for language and minimal sexual situation. M/M, F/F, F/M pairings/mentions.

~ Warning: No- just VERY OOC & AU

~ Characters: Luke, Noah, 'Ember', Summer, Lauren, Kevin, Will, Gwen, Maddie, Casey, Brandon, Winston, Mack, Joel, Tim and others (Some are just mentioned or have small speaking roles)

~ Genre: Romance and a bit of drama.

~ Please note that the thoughts of my characters will be in parentheses and not italics.

~ Summary: Luke and his best friend, Summer, go to a party looking for that someone special.

~ Disclaimer: I don't own the ATWT characters just my own made up ones. Not for profit & no copyright infringement intended. Story plot is mine.

Chance Encounter ~ One

"Hurry up!" Luke nudged his best friend into his apartment. "We're going to be late as it is!" He carried two large bags into the living room and set them down. Summer, his best friend for years, held a large shoe box.

He'd met her when she moved to Oakdale during his freshman year of high school, now they were in their senior year of college. Out of everyone- Kevin, Casey, Maddie, Will and Gwen- Summer became his confidant and best friend. They just clicked- had the same sense of humor and outgoing, confident personality. All that and the fact that he was gay and she, a lesbian. She was very pretty with short blond, spiky hair and dark blue eyes that read every expression Luke owned. She was tall, just under five foot eight, had a 'potty' mouth and a girl crush on Maddie. Luke knew about it, but he would never tell anyone and Summer knew he could keep a secret.

Summer tossed the box on the couch before she walked up to Luke and pulled off his shirt. "You wanted to hurry so lets go, boy." she snickered, "Or should I say 'woman'?"

"Stop it." Luke patted her on the cheek. "I can get dressed, but I need help with the other stuff. What time is it anyway?" He asked, pushing his jeans to the floor after he toed his shoes off.

"Um," She walked to the kitchen to see the digital time on the stove. "Fuck! It's almost 9:15pm!"

"Shit." Luke grumbled impatiently and took out the clothes he bought. "God I just hope it fits!"

"Beggars can't be choosers and I'm sure it will." Summer stated with a smirk, watching Luke get dressed. It was expensive, but worth it because when it fell, flowing to his ankles, he looked amazing.

"Bathroom, now!" Luke pointed, his finger leading the way.

Summer unzipped the makeup bag she'd brought over earlier. "Hold still. I have a lot to put on your face."

"I know, get to it. Make me beaaauutiful!" he grinned, showing his white teeth, his light colored hazel eyes sparkling.

"You're already beautiful, boy, but I'm going to transform you into a fuckin' gorgeous seductress. You have very nice lips and cheekbones. I've always been jealous of them." She said as she put foundation on his face, smoothing the makeup over said features.

"Well, they're mine and you can't have them." Luke said, then asked sort of shyly, "You think my lips and cheekbones are my best assets?"

"Physically? Yea." she said, then thought about her answer and decided differently. "You're eyes are really cool." she smiled, looking at the colorful green and brown cocktail. Her eyes dragged down, but under the black velvet gown, she couldn't see his figure, but she knew what he looked like. She'd also seen men and women alike at college checking him out, whistling, or giving him amorous glances, so she knew he had it going on.

Summer nodded, "You have a pretty nice body too, from seeing the expressions on people's faces when they look at you. A cute, hot, little butt too." This she knew for a fact because Luke would constantly sit on her lap when they were at her place. She'd laugh and push him off, then playfully spank his bottom. Besides that, she'd seen his butt many times. He wasn't shy or humble about undressing in front of her, nor she with him. They weren't attracted to each other, obviously, and it was more of a brother-sister relationship.

"I KNOW I have a great ass." Luke snickered.

Summer promptly told him to stop moving his mouth so she could apply the velvety lipstick; called 'Fire Down Below'. She outlined the curves of his lips before she filled them in.

"There." She scowled. "You're fuckin' beautiful. You're a better looking chick than me!" Which was only half true. Luke looked like an alluring female, but Summer was very pretty in that down to earth, needs no make up, type of natural way.

Luke turned to the mirror, seeing his eyeshadow, liner, mascara, rouge and lipstick. "Gimme the wig." he said, looking at his unrecognizable self. Summer came back to the bathroom with the long brown vixen wig and helped Luke pin his hair down before helping him with it. She fixed the long curls on his shoulders and the ones cascading down to the middle of his back, then arranged fringe on his forehead. It paid to get an expensive wig. It almost looked like real hair and no one would question it at the party they were going to. The place would be dimly lit, filled with other college students and his and Summer's friends who wouldn't know Luke was dressed like this.

"I'll get the rest of the outfit. Be right back." Summer said, eyeing Luke with interest. [Too bad he's a guy, I'd really go for her.] Smirking, she left Luke alone.

Luke heard his cell phone ring from the jeans he left in the other room. "Get that, will you?" he called to Summer, then gazed into the mirror and used his fingertip to smudge the eyeliner under both eyes, giving them a smoky look.

Summer put Luke's phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked pleasantly after seeing who was calling, but she found it was hard to hear with all the noise in the background.

"Summer?" Maddie asked. "Where are you guys? You were supposed to be here already." She looked around the room at the people partying, dancing, talking, drinking and acting obnoxious.

"We're getting ready." she told Maddie, reddening. "So, how are you?"

"Good. You?" Maddie smiled, tapping her heels and leaning against the living room wall.

"Oh, you know..." Summer answered and huffed at her flustered state whenever she talked to Maddie. Why did she have a crush on a straight girl? One that was dating Casey Hughes to boot? She had to get over this and maybe tonight she'd find someone who she could fall in love with. Both her and Luke needed someone. She wanted him to find a man too. Brandon, his boyfriend of three years just up and dumped him one day, stating their relationship wasn't fun and exciting and that he didn't love Luke anymore. Luke took it like a man, but still tried to fight for Brandon. He suggested counseling, doing things together, taking a vacation, anything that could get back what they had. Brandon had enough of Luke's needy behavior and persistent begging and finally just told him that he didn't want anything to do with him and if Luke tried to contact him again, he'd get a restraining order against him. Luke backed off and had been single since then- for six months.

Maddie teased, "Sounds like fun. Oh, hey Casey, they're on the way, I think." she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Casey spoke with his lips near the phone. "Get a move on! A party isn't a party until you show up."

"We're coming, don't worry." Summer said.

"Ok, you better. I want to see how you look. I bet you're cute." Maddie said kindly, but to Summer the compliment went deeper. It shouldn't have, she knew Maddie was just making conversation.

"You'll have to wait and see." she flirted openly, then covered her eyes. [why did I say that. That way? I need to get to this party like an hour ago and meet some girls.]

A confused look appeared on Maddie's face. She answered slowly, "Yea... Well, bye."

"Bye." Summer replied anxiously and went back to the bathroom muttering her favorite word, 'fuck', over and over. She put Luke's phone on the counter and handed him the black, knee high, vinyl boots to put on.

"I cannot believe they make these in my size." Luke said bending over. He slid a foot into the sleeve of the boot, then stepped into it and zipped it up. "So what happened?"

"It was Maddie wanting to know if we were coming. I kinda let my tongue loose and flirted with her and she picked up on it. Tell me I'll meet someone tonight! Please?"

"You will." Luke replied confidently. "You'll attract some hot little number. A beautiful girl that is raven haired and green eyed. She'll be fair skinned and intelligent and a tramp in bed for you."

Summer squinted one eye. "You're not a fucking fortune teller, Luke. Hey, you look really good." she said softly. Luke stood up and saw the saddened look in her eyes.

"You look fantastic. You'll meet someone." Luke assured her, rubbing her bare arms up and down. "I know you will."

Summer shrugged and cast her eyes down. She was still thinking about Maddie and how her voice sounded in her ear, her big brown eyes, her long silky hair, her petite frame and her kissable lips.

"What is it?" Luke asked, then he knew. "Oh god Summer, just try to forget her."

"I will." she murmured. Her eyebrows drew together then relaxed. "I have to find some way to get over her."

Luke hugged her hard and kissed her on the cheek. "She's not available to you, ever. Face the facts."

"Wow. Just wow." She stepped away. "Thank you for putting that so delicately and with regard for my fragile feelings."

"Hey, you know I'm not like that. I'm telling you as it is and if you don't like it..."

"No, you're right. You are right." Summer smiled. "I love ya the way you are. Thanks for being straight with me."

"That's the only time you'll see me straight." Luke laughed, grabbed his phone and his girl and left his apartment.

pfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpfpf

Luke had to park in a parking garage since vehicles filled each side of the road for several blocks near the house where the party was. "Shit. How am I supposed to walk all the way there in heels? This sucks!" Luke exclaimed with a laugh. "This was not well thought out."

"No shit sherlock." Summer laughed, taking Luke's arm as they walked. "If you hadn't decided to come to the party at the last fucking minute, we wouldn't be in this predicament." she slapped his arm. "Say bitch, what should we call you?"

"Uh, Luke?" he grinned and shook his head slightly to move the wigs bangs out of his eyes.

"No, come on. Let's think of a name. You're a beauty... a goddess... you need a name- a sexy name."

Luke teased, "How about... Hortence?"

"Ugh!" she laughed, bent over. "No way... no, how about..." She stood up and began to walk again, putting her arm around Luke's waist and holding on. "Mandy?"

"Sounds too much like Maddie. I know where this is going. How about a nature name, like Tulip?"

"Trollop?"

"Nix that." Luke bit his lip in thought.

"Oooh! Ember! Not Amber, but Ember." She grinned, turning to him. Luke turned to her, warming up to the name.

"I like that one."

"Cool! Me too, Ember. You need to find a man tonight to light your fire and make you burn with intensity, then you'll have sex and his cum will put out that fire, but the embers will still be flickering in the afterglow of afterfuck." she stifled a giggle.

"You're so crazy." Luke laughed. "His cum will put out my fire? God, no wonder you're single."

"He'll put the fire out for you," She patted his butt, then squeezed it. "right in there Luke... er, Ember..."

Luke smirked. "If you're gonna feel me up, you might as well go the whole way." he said. On his next step, his ankle almost twisted. "Damn! I'm gonna break a leg for a freaking party? Tell me why we're doing this when we said we weren't going to go?"

"Our friends are there and want us to get out." Summer answered while watching the way Luke was walking. "Take closer steps together and slow down. Walk like me."

"Grr..." he growled playfully at her, but watched how she walked and imitated her. "Do I really look like a girl?" he asked inquisitively.

"Well, I know you really aren't, but yea, I think people will be fooled. OH!" she stopped. "You should totally hit on Casey! I bet he'd-"

"Summer..." Luke sighed, "I'm not breaking them up so you can have a chance at Maddie. She's not a lesbian and she loves Casey. You don't really want to hurt either of them."

"I know." Summer began walking again. Her white heels tapping on the sidewalk, but not louder than her friend's were. "Boy, walk lighter and tonight, speak in a soft voice. You'll be the main attraction, I promise."

"I don't look like a drag queen?" Luke asked, fearful that he may even look like a hooker.

"No, I did your make up conservatively. Relax, I got your back and I would never do you wrong. Remember that." Summer replied. "Now lift your chin and be a proud woman. We're almost there."

"Being a woman makes me feel insecure." Luke breathed, looked up and saw the house ahead. His stomach made funny movements as he thought about going inside.

"Let me go in first. I want to watch you enter and see whose heads you turn."

"Ahhh, alright." Luke agreed.

"Good, I'll call you Ember the whole night... even around our friends. You stay in character and we'll see if anyone notices or recognizes you."

"What are you going to say when they ask where I am?"

"I'll tell them you came. I'm not going to lie. I just won't point you out."

"Ok." Luke shrugged.

"No... try it like this, 'ok'." she said a little higher. "You have to sound like a girl."

"Ok" Luke mimicked in a soft tone. "Better?"

"Perfect." She stopped and faced him. "Here we are." she looked over her shoulder, seeing party goers drinking beer or something stronger on the front lawn and on the porch. "Wish me luck in finding love."

"You will... if not here, somewhere else. Forget Cynthia and Maddie."

"Did you have to bring up Cyn? God... what a fucking cunt! I hate that bitch!"

"Oops." Luke covered his mouth. "It just slipped out."

"Maybe it's a sign? 'Don't fall into bed with the first girl that shows an interest in me'. I should live by that mantra." Summer kissed Luke. "Later, boy, woman... whatever!" she giggled and walked to the house, hearing;

"Hello Nurse, can you revive me with your lovin'?"  
"Hot mama!"  
"Baby, I got what you want right here!"  
"How about you give me a french kiss... below my belt?"

Summer held up her middle finger and said, "Sit and spin boys. You're not my type." and went inside. She was handed a beer right away from someone tapping the keg.

Luke watched her walk inside and decided to imitate her. He also got hit on by the guys outside and giggled to himself. Had they known he was a guy, things would have been very different. Inside, he declined the beer because he didn't drink and grabbed a soda from a blue cooler instead. He took sips as he walked further into the house, looking around and seeing people everywhere but not Summer. [Where did she go?]

He met a pair of brown eyes when he turned to the right. "Hi there gorgeous." the college aged man said to him. "I'm Max, what's your name?"

Luke felt his space being invaded by Max. Suddenly his ass was being felt up. He pushed Max away and warned him not to touch him again. He left that area and walked into the dimly lit living room. He saw Casey with Maddie. He was sitting in a chair with her on his lap and they were making out. He also saw Will and Gwen, they were talking to Summer. His eyes scanned the room. The furniture had been pushed to the four walls and guys and girls were dancing in the center of the room to music playing on a stereo. In another corner, Luke saw couples talking and in yet another, he saw a group of girls taking. [that's where Summer should be- with those girls.]

He drank the rest of his soda and walked back to where he came in- a huge open foyer and stairs that led to the second floor. He suddenly found himself surrounded by three hulky guys.

"Hey miss. Need a date for tonight?" One said, playing with the sleeve of Luke's velvety gown.

"No." Luke replied and tried to push through them, but they kept him there. "I don't want any trouble."

"We don't want trouble either. What we want has nothing to do with trouble. We just want to talk, right guys?"

Luke heard chuckles instead of yes's. Being a woman sucked! Why did men think they had the right to touch him or come on to him?

"Did you come alone?"

"No." Luke shook his head while answering boldly, hoping to give the message that he didn't want to be messed with.

"Too bad. I'd have loved to take you home, sweetie." The biggest guy said, stroking Luke's cheek with his finger.

Luke slapped his hand away. [Bite me~ with oozing, thick, bloody vampire teeth!]

"Bitch!" the guy yelled and raised his hand to hit Luke.

"Hey! HEY, HEY, HEY GUYS...!" A voice called out, becoming louder and more persistent as the person neared. "What's going on here?" the voice asked, the person who it belonged to wasn't quite there yet.

The big guy looked about the crowded room, trying to see who was speaking and met furious eyes. "Oh hey man. Great party."

He dismissed the compliment and repeated, "What's going on?" He finally looked at the object of what was surely the disruption. His eyes met huge doe eyes that conveyed a little fear of the situation and a little awe, but he didn't know what that meant. He slowly lifted the eye patch he had over his left eye and set it on the bandanna tied on his head to see the beautiful woman before him. [Damn... she's intoxicating. Get a grip! She's probably overwhelmed by the amount of testosterone around her and she's afraid. I have to break this up.]

"This **chick** here was coming onto us and wasn't going to deliver."

"I'm sure." He said, knowing these guys were drunk, while he looked away from the amber colored eyes that were drinking him in. "Why don't you guys go outside and take it easy. I don't want the cops coming here over some drunken misunderstanding, got it?"

"Yea, yea we got it man."

"And apologize to the lady." He told the offender.

"Sorry." he muttered and left with his two friends.

Luke watched them go out the front door and turned to the man who'd come to his rescue, not that he needed rescuing. If he'd been dressed like a male, no one would mess with him. [Does wearing women's clothing and makeup on my face give off some vibe that says I'm weak and need protection?] "Thank you." Luke said softly, not because he was told to by Summer to use that tone of voice, but because when he looked into this tall man's eyes, he fell prey to the carnal look in them.

"No problem, ah...?"

"Ember." Luke smiled at the handsome man. [Fuck me with the sharpened broomstick belonging to a zombie-bitten witch, he's gorgeous!]

"Amber?" he cupped his hand to his ear. It was hard to hear with the music and the party goers talking loudly and laughing. There was also the concert he went to last night at the college hang out- a local band was playing and he'd gone with his friends. He'd suffered a small amount of hearing loss that would come back in a few days.

Luke shook his head and corrected the handsome stranger. "Ember."

"Oh, like the last glowing, smoldering remnants of a fire." He said smoothly, looking into those large brown eyes again.

Luke nodded and took note of the shirt the guy was wearing. He read it in his head. [My to do list: Pillage, Plunder, Drink, Find booty.] He chuckled to himself. "What's your name?"

"Noah. This is my house. Well, it is with three other guys." He stared intently at Luke's red lips now.

Luke looked up and around at his surroundings. "It's nice."

Noah nodded, looking down at the black gown. "So what are you? A gypsy?"

Luke snickered and smoothed the gown. "I'm a Sultry Sorceress. It was either this or the aloha gorilla wearing a grass skirt and coconut bra."

"A what?" Noah asked again. [That damn concert last night. She probably thinks I'm deaf.]

"I'm a Sorceress." Luke said a little louder.

"Oh!" Noah nodded. "Sorry," he pointed to his ear. "Having trouble hearing you."

"It is loud." Luke smiled. [Now what? I have to think of something to say!] "Uh..."

"I better go. Stay safe, Ember." Noah smiled and took another glance at the beauty before him. For some reason, he wanted to get to know her better, but he had to get back to his boys.

When Noah turned around, Luke read the back of Noah's shirt- [This IS my costume. Get over it!] He laughed, wishing he hadn't been so struck with Noah's looks to talk to him. He'd never been shy and he always, always could talk to anyone at anytime. What was it about Noah that made him feel dizzy and disorientated?

Noah walked halfway up the wooden stairs and stood with the rest of his friends that lived there. He stuck up a conversation as he eyed the brown eyed, brown haired, sexy girl he'd been talking to. He wondered what color her hair really was, unless that was her hair. He couldn't tell, but he wanted to run his fingers through it. He turned away from her and laughed at a joke that was told. 

Chance Encounter ~ Two

"Oh! Here she is!" Summer grinned at the group. Maddie, Casey, Will, Gwen, Kevin and some girl he met tonight looked at the pretty girl walking toward them.

"SHE is your friend? Why haven't I met her before?" Casey asked, licking his lips. Maddie jealously hit him on the shoulder and told him to put a sock in it or he'd be outta there like shit through a goose.

Even Kevin's eyes were all over Ember. Gwen remarked, "She looks familiar... sort of. What's her name?"

"Everyone, this is Ember." Summer put her arms around Luke's shoulders.

Hi's and hellos were said.

"You go to school here?" Casey asked interestedly. He wished Ember had worn a tight, short, nurse's costume like Summer had. He'd love to see Ember's figure.

"Yes." Luke said in a disguised voice.

"Are you..." Kevin looked from Ember to Summer. "... oh, you're dating each other?"

"No." Summer laughed, "But I do love her. She's the best."

"Ouch. Poor Luke is going to be heartbroken." Gwen stated, shaking her head. "Where is that guy anyway and what did he come as?" She was dressed like Little Bo Peep and Will was her sheep.

"Oh you know him." Summer waved Gwen off.

Maddie giggled. "No kidding. When you said he was coming, I just about fainted!"

"Me too!" Gwen chimed in.

"Yea, he doesn't 'do' holiday parties... especially Halloween." Kevin chuckled, wearing a foam magnet around his neck. Pinned to it were little yellow chickens. Of course it said, 'Chick Magnet'.

Luke smiled. He hadn't known Kevin would remember that. It was cool standing here listening to his friends talk.

Summer confirmed, "Well, he's here. I can attest to that. He brought me. I can't tell you how relieved I am that we made it. We went to every Halloween Express there was out there and everything, I mean everything, was picked over. He didn't want to come as a big baby- diaper and pacifier included." She and everyone else laughed.

Summer's eyes drifted, feasting on Maddie's legs. She wore thigh-high, red fishnet stockings with her red, strapless, sexy devil dress complete with a tail and elbow length red gloves and red spiked high heels.

"Ember, what year are you?" Kevin asked, eyeing the bottom of Luke's gown. He could see she had on knee-high boots through the slit on the side of the gown. [M-M-M. Too bad those legs are covered up. I'm hungry for 'thighs' tonight!]

"I'm a senior." Luke blushed at the way Kevin was staring at him. Was that really a 'I want to fuck you' look he'd just received from his friend? He began to giggle and excused himself. Once he was back out in the other room, he full out laughed. His straight friend, that at one time couldn't handle his being gay but was ok with it now, was having thoughts about fucking him! That made him laugh harder. He lifted a finger to his eye to wipe the tear of laughter away. He needed to get to the bathroom and fix his eye make up before it was all running down his face, and he needed to 'use' the bathroom after drinking that can of soda. He looked around, saw Noah on the stairs with his friends and suddenly Noah saw him. Their eyes locked, Luke smiled and Noah gave him a short nod, then tipped his plastic cup back and finished the frothy brew in it.

Luke tore his eyes away and decided to search the area for the bathroom. [Nope, that's the kitchen, the pantry... oh, come on! There has to be one here somewhere. Shit! Is this for real? The line is at least 13 people long. Huh, 13, perfect number for Halloween. Damn! I can't wait that long!] He left the line and went back to the stairs. Lifting his gown so he wouldn't step on the bottom of it and trip, he daintily walked up to Noah.

"Excuse me." he smiled politely, using his womanly charm. "Is there another restroom here? I'm afraid there's a huge line downstairs and I can't wait that long."

Noah gazed into Luke's eyes and felt a shiver as he sighed. "Yea, follow me." he replied with an enamored smile, then heard his friends chuckling.

"Go get 'em tiger." Mack said with encouragement.

"Fuck off." Noah said in a joking manner, then to Luke, "He's kidding. I won't lay a hand on you."

"Good to know." Luke smiled. [Too bad! I'd let his hand... hell his whole body lay on me!] He followed Noah up the stairs, enjoying the view of the nice butt in his face.

"Right through here." Noah said waving an arm into a room. "I'll wait for you in case someone else comes up."

"Oh." Luke uttered, a confused look on his face. [Who else would come up if Noah and his friends are blocking the stairs?]

Noah smiled uncomfortably, seeing Luke's face had a puzzled look on it. [She doesn't trust me. Does she think I'm going to take advantage of her? God, did I give off that vibe? I hope not!] "In case... er..." Noah blurted, "So you won't be disturbed by people knocking on the door. I wouldn't want you to feel rushed." [Lame... oh so very lame.] Noah hung his head after seeing a scant indication of a smile on Ember's red lips before she entered the bathroom. Noah stood in the hall looking at the bathroom door as he waited- biting the fingernail on his thumb. When the door opened, he stood up straight and dropped his arm to his side.

"Ready?" Noah asked in order to escort her down the stairs. He smelled the air, but couldn't smell perfume. He wished he had a smell to go with her name. Somehow he thought she'd smell like Lilacs or something sweet.

Luke nodded his reply and walked ahead when Noah motioned for him to go first. He stopped right before he got to Noah's friends and turned to thank him, but Noah wasn't going to let him go just yet.

"Ember, this is Mack." he pointed to a brown haired, skinny guy with blue eyes. "He's lives here too."

"Nice to meet you." Mack held out his hand. Luke did too and received a kiss on the top of his. Luke somehow choked out a shocked, 'it's a pleasure'.

Noah went on and introduced Tim and Joel who also lived here. They were both blonds and brown eyed, but one was a lot cuter than the other. When the introductions were done, Luke had three kisses planted on his hand. It astounded him that these guys all though he was a woman. [Wait! How am I supposed to get a date if I'm a woman? No gay man will know I'm under this costume! Shit!]

"Enjoying the party, Ember?" The cuter blond, Joel, asked.

"Yes. How about you guys?" Luke's eyes traveled to each man.

"Hell yea. We know how to throw a party." Tim grinned, slapping Joel on the back.

Noah had a bewildered look on his face. He couldn't hear very well. "Throw who out?" he asked a little loudly.

"Throw a party!" Mack said near Noah's ear and laughed.

"Oh." Noah nodded and peeked at Luke. "Are you having fun?" he asked, repeating Joel's question.

Luke laughed at Noah and nodded. "Yes!"

"Cool!" Noah responded. "I'm going to get a beer, want one?"

"I don't drink." Luke answered before Noah headed down the stairs to get the cold brew.

"I think he likes you." Mack told Luke.

"If he does, watch out." Joel warned with a sympathetic look.

"Why?" Luke asked out of curiosity- he just wanted to know why. He knew he couldn't pursue Noah, Noah was attracted to Ember, not Luke. Females, not males.

"He has a tendency to... how should I say it?" Tim asked, looking to Mack for help.

"Love 'em and leave 'em." Mack finished for Tim. "He's our friend and brother, but you should know that he's a ladies man."

"No shit." Joel added. "Us guys stick together and we love Noah, but we're telling you that he's left dozens crying in his wake."

"What we're saying..." Mack said, getting nods from Joel and Tim. "...is that you're too pretty for him to break your heart."

"We just want to protect you from undo pain." Joel added, reaching out and taking Luke's hand. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I'm a big b- girl and I can take care of myself." Luke said with a smile. "Besides, I doubt he's really interested in me." He saw Noah walk to the bottom of the steps and take them carefully so as not to spill the beer.

Noah looked up. One corner of his mouth turned up as he saw Luke's face. [She is so irresistible. I've never felt like this before. Ever! God she's beautiful.] "Here's your beer." he said when he reached Luke, handing it to him.

"Uh," Luke looked at Mack, Joel and Tim for help. They just chuckled at Noah. "I don't drink." Luke said turning back to Noah. It was noisy, maybe Noah couldn't hear through the music?

"Oh, I thought you said you wanted one." Noah reddened, wishing his ears would magically heal, letting him ear at full faculty again.

Mack snickered seeing that Noah was embarrassed. How often did he see that? Never! He shared a look with Joel and Tim. They spoke without words and decided to check out what was going on downstairs in the living room- since it sounded very rowdy.

"Noah, we'll check you later!" Tim said.

"Ok!" Noah said back, watching his friends go. He turned back to Luke and smiled sheepishly. "Wanna talk?"

"Sure." Luke said, sticking a finger under the back of his wig and scratching an itch. The wig was itchy and hot, making his hair wet with sweat. He waited for Noah to say something, ask a question or do something, but Noah seemed frozen. "Um," Luke began, then Noah came alive.

"How come I've never seen you around?"

Luke shrugged. "I haven't seen you either." He rubbed his lips together, spreading out the lipstick so it was fresh looking again. Noah watched the sensual way Luke slid his lips side to side and in circles. His body was warming, heating up, and he didn't know why. He'd never been strongly attracted to a woman or this affected by one before. It confused him, but he didn't question it because the feeling was too good and he didn't want it to go away.

"Where do you live? On campus or off?" Noah asked, his eyes focusing on Luke's eyes. [When did the green bits show up among the brown and how did they become sparkly?]

"Off campus, in an apartment." he answered, his breathing becoming heavy. [God those eyes are going to be the death of me! He's staring.]

"Apartment did you say?" Noah asked, leaning forward. [No more concerts for me!]

[What is wrong with him? Oh, he's been drinking... or is it the noise?] "Off campus. My own apartment." Luke restated.

"Cool." Noah nodded. [Very cool. Her own place.]

"Yea." Luke agreed, then pursed his lips to the side. What else could he say? He was out of conversation which was uncharacteristic of him. Usually he could go on for hours. He tapped his fingers on the railing he was leaning against and decided to go see how Summer was. "I better check on my friend."

"Who did you come with?"

"My best friend Summer." Luke answered. His eyes drifted from the top to the bottom of Noah's body. His favorite parts were his big biceps, his luscious lips, his denim covered, muscular thighs and his perfect ass.

"Did you say Summer?"

"Yes." Luke giggled. This was laughable. He felt like he was repeating everything he was saying. He should have suggested going outside where it was less noisy.

"What classes are you taking?" Noah asked to get Ember to stay a while longer.

Luke smiled, liking the fact that Noah wanted him to open up more. "One is a Creative Writing Workshop with Stein."

"I had her. Do you like her?" Noah asked, cocking his head with interest at what Luke would say. He really did want to get to know Ember. She seemed different from the girls he'd dated before.

Luke didn't really like the teacher and stated, "Her opinion depends on the day. She's harsh, then she's agreeable."

"I think she's a hard core feminist. No offense to women, but she seemed to hate all the males in the class I had with her. Her grading system was flawed too. Her personality... damn." he shook his head. "She was off one day and on the next."

Luke found that to be true and agreed with a cute smile, "It's hit or miss."

Noah hitched his breath. [Hit me with a kiss? Is that what she said? Ok!] He was standing in front of Luke instantly after taking two quick steps forward.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off of Noah's blue ones. They were filled with apprehension and excitement. [What... What is he doing?]

Noah raised his hand and caressed Luke's cheek. "You're very beautiful. I feel drawn to you." he said just loud enough that Luke could hear him.

"Th-Thank you." Luke stammered. Was Noah going to kiss him? Should he let him? He didn't know, but he DID know he should tell Noah he wasn't a woman. However, he didn't have time.

Noah tilted his head and pressed his tender lips to Luke's while his other hand wrapped around his waist. Luke's arms found their way up and circled Noah's neck. The kiss made his knees weak, his body shudder and his hips thrust forward. He couldn't think, breathe or blink. This was the single most awe-fucking-somest kiss he'd ever had and that was counting Brandon's kisses! [Oh god Noah, your kiss! I'd SO let you violate me with a serrated lamppost!]

Noah stepped closer to Luke, pressing him to the railing he was leaning against and increased the intensity of the kiss by opening his mouth and using his lips and tongue to urge Luke's mouth open too. When their tongues met, they both jerked away from each other, not expecting the jolt of electric desire they felt at the time. Not more than one second later, their mouths were joined with tongues swirling around the other one.

Minutes later they broke for air.

Noah rubbed his forehead, wondering where his mind had gone. He wanted this girl all to himself. He already wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend. He didn't want anyone to look at her or touch her.

Luke sighed happily, then he remembered. Noah thought he was a woman. If he told Noah he was a male, he'd risk getting punched, but he HAD to! He couldn't keep up this facade. He wished he WAS Ember the woman, that way he could be Noah's. All Noah's. He didn't care that Noah had been with dozens of girls. [Unrealistic and not gonna happen. I'm a guy and I love being a guy and being WITH guys. Here goes.]

Noah smiled and took Luke's hand before he spoke. "I really like you Ember. Kissing you was like... shit, I can't even describe it." His eyes shone as he rose Luke's hand, turned it palm-side up and kissed the lifelines on his palm. "I know we just met, but I want to keep seeing you." His eyes were serious, but his lips were soft. He kept kissing Luke's hand, then he raised the long flowing sleeve of Luke's gown just a bit and kissed the inside of his wrist.

Luke's eyes closed, feeling the tickling of Noah's tongue on his delicate skin. He was glad it was semi-dark in here. Noah hadn't been able to see his hands clearly otherwise he would have seen that they weren't so feminine. "Noah." Luke moaned. Noah didn't reply or respond. Luke opened his eyes and put his other hand on the brunettes head, running his fingers through his wavy hair. "Noah." he said again, louder this time.

Noah let Luke's hand go and straightened up. "Hm? Do you want to keep seeing me too?"

Luke nodded, but he needed to tell him something first.

"Good!" Noah grinned, pulled Luke close and kissed him on the lips again. "Oops, I ruined your lipstick."

"That's ok." he pecked Noah on the lips again.

"You're SO fuckin' amazing!" Noah's voice was full of excitement. "How is it that no one has scooped you up yet?"

Luke shrugged. "I don't get out much?"

"You what?" Noah turned his ear to Luke.

"Don't get out much." Luke said into Noah's ear.

Noah told Luke, "Oh, well if you were my girlfriend, I'd definitely take you out all the time. Spare no expense on you. Treat you right."

"Noah, I'm a-"

"Do you think it's too soon?" he interrupted.

"For what?"

"To ask you to be my girlfriend? I mean, would you say yes if I did ask you?"

Luke smirked. "You're so cute."

"Me? Cute?" Noah pointed to himself.

"Yea!" Luke grinned, his eyes sparkling with affection.

"Aw shucks." Noah teased. "So... what is your answer?"

"The answer to being your girlfriend?" [Hello! It's gonna be a no because I'm not a girl, but hey, I'll be your boyfriend if you swing that way. Somehow I doubt it though.] "Well, I have to tell you something first."

Noah took a step back. [Does she have a boyfriend, husband or maybe children? I should have asked. I'm really rushing this! I need a drink.]

"I'm..." Luke looked down, ashamed he'd taken Noah this far without telling him. "I'm a guy." he admitted loud enough, he thought.

[She's shy? I already know that.] Noah reached out and lifted Luke's face with two fingers under his chin. "It's ok. I don't mind." He smiled and added, "Really." when he saw doubt in Luke's eyes.

[Holy shit! Spank me with a dimply-assed salivating goblin- I have a boyfriend!] "Then my answer is yes!" Luke shouted. His voice reverberating in the room. They both began to laugh. Noah gave Luke a hug and another kiss.

"This is great!" he said animatedly. "Hey! I want you to meet my dad. He's gonna love you!"

"O-Ok." Luke replied out of his element. This was going so fast. He hadn't met Brandon's parents until their three month mark of dating.

"It's just my dad." Noah chuckled. "Not a firing squad, although, he was in the army and has guns in his house."

"Should I be worried?" Luke raised his brows. [What did I get myself into? Boom, just like that I have a boyfriend? When's his birthday? How old is he? What's his last name? What's his major?]

"Nah, he's ok. Just be glad you didn't have to grow up living under his roof though. Talk about strict." Noah shook his head.

"Ember!" Summer called up the stairs. "Help."

Luke looked back at Noah. "That's Summer. I better see what she wants."

"No problem. I need a drink and to find my guys and tell them to get lost tomorrow night." Noah twirled a few strands of Luke's wig.

"What? Why?" Luke asked taken aback.

"I want you to meet my dad tomorrow night for dinner and I don't want them here. Just you, me and him. Ok with you?" Noah's hand now cupped Luke's cheek.

Luke reluctantly agreed. "Um, sure. What time?" [Meet his dad? Meet his dad! Tomorrow? It's like I'm in this whirlwind romance. Watch, he's going to propose at this dinner! Ha ha! I shouldn't laugh, who knows what's hidden up his sleeve?]

"Come at six." Noah leaned in and kissed Luke's lips, gently scraping his teeth on the bottom one as he sucked on it. He sighed at having to let Ember leave, "Go to your friend. See you later?" he asked, wiping the lipstick from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Luke nodded and turned to Summer with a huge grin. He almost fell down the stairs trying to get to her.

Chance Encounter ~ Three

"Summer! I did it! I found someone! His name is Noah." he took her hands and jumped up and down. She did too, happy for Luke. "It was magical! He thought I was a girl and kissed me, but I told him I was a guy and he still kissed me! He asked me to be his girlfriend, er, boyfriend!"

"Already?" Summer was stunned.

"Yea and I said YES! I meet his dad tomorrow night." They slowed their jumping when it drew attention.

"Shit Lu- Ember! That's abso-fucking-lutely nuts!" Her eyes were wide and her mouth open.

"I know, but damn, the way he kissed me... he's perfection poured into tight jeans and a very tight tee shirt." Luke sighed with the remnants of Noah's kiss coursing through his body.

"Well, I got a problem in the other room. C'mon." Summer took Luke's hand. They walked into the other room. At first, Luke didn't see anything wrong, until he saw Maddie who was talking to some older males and Casey who was staring angrily at her.

"See? I told her to stop giving those guys attention, but she won't. Gwen and Will left and Kevin, well, he's with some girl somewhere."

Luke decided to talk to Casey first because his friend really had no reason to be jealous. Maddie had never cheated on him and it appeared that she was only talking to those guys. Forgetting he was dressed up and that no one but Summer knew he was Luke, he went to his friend.

"Hey," Luke began, but was immediately shushed when his mouth was crushed against Casey's. His eyes got huge and his body stiff in posture. [Casey is kissing me? Slap me with a hairy-spider covered, rotting skeleton!]

Casey backed away, put his arm around Luke and said, "Maddie, you've been replaced!" then moved in to kiss Luke again, saying, "Hey baby, I'm gonna rock your world." He puckered up, but Luke spoke with a smirk, "Casey, it's Luke."

Casey's smile took a while to leave his mouth. He studied Luke's eyes, trying to figure out what Ember meant, then it dawned on him that this was Luke! "No... No, shit, no!" he used his shirt wipe off his mouth. "Gross! Dude! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did." Luke said laughing.

Summer went to a furious Maddie and told her it was Luke that Casey had been kissing. Maddie laughed and went to Casey. She told him it served him right for being jealous over nothing.

"So Luke," Maddie said, looking him up and down. "When did you get better looking than me?"

"This is Ember, not Luke." Summer smiled at Maddie- staring at the way her breasts were pushed up in the tight red dress she was wearing.

"I'm not better looking than you girls." Luke snickered, still thinking about Casey and his reaction. He saw that Casey's face still showed he was appalled that he'd kissed his friend.

"He's definitely not better looking than you, Maddie." Summer said longingly.

"Shh." Luke warned her. Summer might lose Maddie's friendship if she knew she wanted her.

Summer immediately turned and walked away before Maddie noticed how she was being ogled. Luke was right, she had to stay away from her friend because it would be more painful to lose Maddie's friendship if she found out how she lusted after her.

"What's with her?" Casey asked, looking at their friend retreating.

"She wants to find a date and she's having a hard time." Luke told them before glancing over his shoulder at Summer.

"Too bad. She's a great friend and very pretty. I hope she finds someone." Maddie said, worried about Summer. She put her gloved hand on her jutted out hip and asked, "It's not fun being alone... Is it Casey?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Casey looked at her, puzzled.

"Take a guess." Maddie said, flung her hair over her shoulder, spun around and walked to Summer, who was dancing with the rest of the crowd in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" Casey said and turned his attention to Luke. "What did that mean?"

"I think she's pissed off about you kissing me to get back at her and I'm sure the 'You've been replaced' didn't sit well with her either."

"But you're Luke! I can't replace her with YOU! You're a guy. I love her- she knows that."

"Think about if from Maddie's point of view. What if I had been a girl? You replaced her, you said so."

"Shit!"

"Yea." Luke nodded. "You messed up big time."

Casey's eyes drifted up and down Luke's body to stop on his face. "Damn, you look like a chick, but now I can see you under there."

"Are you saying you 'like' me Casey?" Luke batted his long eyelashes at him and licked his red lips.

"Cut that out!" Casey whispered loudly. "You're making my dick move which isn't something I would admit to if I were sober. Why don't you go change before I kiss you again?" He laughed.

"Can't. I didn't bring a change of clothes." Luke smiled. "But maybe you'd like me naked?" Luke traced Casey's jaw and quickly dropped his hand when his friend slapped it.

Casey teased, "Knock it off Snyder. I'm not gay, not tempted, and not going to let you get me worked up."

Luke chuckled, turned and widened his eyes. "**Holy**-"

"-**Shit**!" Casey finished. They both stared at Summer and Maddie kissing in the middle of the room. "Oh my god! That's kinda hot, but so wrong." Casey waited a moment to see if the girls would separate. When they didn't, he said sternly, "This ends now!" He stormed over to the girls and pulled Maddie away from Summer. "We're talking about 'us' right now!"

"You've been replaced!" Maddie spat at him, throwing his own words in his face.

"No, I don't think so." Casey replied, kissing Maddie. She fought him, but it didn't take long for her to give in and kiss him back.

Luke stood next to Summer. She stared at Maddie with tears in her eyes. "She used me. She fuckin' used me!" she said to Luke with an emotional rasp in her voice.

"Sorry." Luke winced, watching the two making up as they made out.

"I hate her!" Summer turned away abruptly.

"No you don't. You hate that you let your emotions get the better of you. You thought you actually had a chance. Why was she kissing you anyway?"

"She came over to me, she looked like she was about to cry over Casey so I put my arms around her to hug her and as I was bending down a little, she turned her head and our lips met, then... we were making out. That bitch did it because Casey was kissing you. When am I ever going to learn? I just want to fall in love, is that too fuckin' much to ask? Is it?"

Luke hugged her from behind with his chin on her shoulder. "It's not too much to ask. It'll happen."

"When?" she asked while she whipped around within Luke's embrace. "You come in here and you get a boyfriend without even trying! I can't turn one head... a female head that is."

"Wanna go?" Luke asked, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

"I don't know. You have Noah waiting for you. I don't want you to have to miss the party because of me. I'm a party pooper." she looked down and scraped the toe of one high heel shoe on the wooden floor.

Luke chuckled. "Are not and you're not ruining anything for me. I'm coming back tomorrow night for dinner."

"You sure you don't mind?" Summer asked, doubting that Luke wanted to leave, but she couldn't be around Maddie anymore.

"I don't-" Luke started, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, hi. Would either of you like to dance?" A voice asked barely above the music.

Luke and Summer turned to the shy, female voice. She was dressed in a red and white cheerleaders outfit without the pom-poms. Her long blond hair was in twin ponytails on the sides of her head and her long bangs were pushed to the right. Her big blue eyes were fully made up and her full, pouty lips were pink. She was very feminine and drop dead gorgeous.

"Fuck yea! I will." Summer said before Luke could say a word. "I'm Summer. Whose team are you cheering for?" she smiled; her eyes looking at the sexy legs of the cheerleader.

The girl laughed. "I'm Lauren. And uh, I'm rooting for 'our' team." she referred to herself, Summer and Ember.

"Ember here is actually a boy." Summer patted Luke's shoulder.

"Yep, it's true. I'm a guy." he nodded with smile.

"Well, definitely not his team." Lauren nodded, indicating she didn't like men. "But he is gorgeous as a woman. If you hadn't told me..." she turned and smiled at Summer. "...I wouldn't have known he didn't have a snatch."

"Oh." Summer stared at Luke. [He is gorgeous. So, is Lauren saying she wanted to dance with 'Ember' instead of me when she asked? Damn. Luke is hotter than me! I'll never get a fuckin' date.] She sighed her discontent.

"By the way, I'm really into nurses." Lauren stated quietly, eyeing Summer and biting her lip. "And blue-eyed blonds." she added with an attractive blush covering her cheeks.

Summer's head shot up. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"No." Lauren smirked. Her eyes said she wasn't kidding. "Have you always had a potty mouth?" She asked.

"Fuck yea." Summer replied with a laugh before turning to Luke. "I guess we're staying. Go find Noah and get your groove on."

Luke whispered near her ear, "Have fun and keep it clean." He touched her lower back and watched her and Lauren begin to dance. Bored, he looked around. Maddie and Casey were still going at it and Kevin was still missing; probably with a different girl by now. He decided to see what Noah was up to, but when he went into the other room, he saw his new boyfriend chatting with a different group of guys and girls, making the rounds and making sure everyone had beer or soda and having a good time. He didn't want to disturb Noah so he turned around- almost colliding with Mack, Noah's friend.

"Hey Ember." Mack smiled, staring at the brown haired Sorceress. He wished he'd gotten to her first, but Noah was the 'man' so to speak and could sweet talk any girl into anything. "Noah told me that you and he are in an official relationship."

Luke nodded. [Where is this going?]

"You know, you're special. He usually 'dates' and doesn't get close. He was in a committed relationship a while back. Lasted all of a month- IF that. Didn't work out. He couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

Luke bit the side of his lip. Was he being set up just to be let down? He literally knew nothing about Noah except for what his friends had told him.

"We tried to warn you, honey." Mack said sympathetically and honestly. "Joel, Tim and I have good intentions. We've seen too many broken-hearted exes."

[Shit! Hit me with a charred, crusty corpse! What am I getting into here? No, it's ok. I more than like Noah and I think he feels the same way, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me to be with him, exclusively, within two hours of meeting each other.] Luke lifted his chin, stating with confidence, "I think I can handle it."

Mack smiled. "Good, I hope you give him a run for his money." he chuckled.

"Oh I will, believe me." Luke promised.

"Ember..." Mack said aloud with wonder. "What kind of name is that?"

"You don't like it?" Luke questioned, pretending to be hurt by the comment.

"I love it, it's very unusual. I've never met an Ember before. Amber, yes, but not Ember. It's sexy."

"Thanks." Luke blushed, although he didn't know why. His name wasn't really Ember. "How long have you known Noah?" he changed the subject.

"Since we moved into the house. Freshman year." Mack answered, now staring at Luke's lips. "You are really hot. Noah's a lucky man. I just hope he takes care of you. If not, I'll knock some sense into him."

Luke giggled. Now he was being protected from Noah by his friend. "It's all good." he said.

"Cool." Mack replied, wishing he could kiss Ember. Noah said she was the best kisser he'd EVER run across and had the perfect lips for sucking on. Staring at them now, he'd have to agree. They were plump and inviting. God he wanted to touch her, but he wasn't like that. He was a good friend to Noah and knew his boundaries and not to cross them. Sometimes he'd pick up Noah's cast offs, but he didn't make a habit of it. However, he'd definitely call on Ember if Noah didn't want her.

Luke turned and saw that Noah's eyes were on him. He lifted his hand and gave him a little wave. Noah smiled close mouthed with a passionate look in his eyes. It flattered Luke that Noah checked up on him, watched him to see if he was ok. "He's adorable." he said to Mack. "Look at him."

Mack saw Noah looking at them, then turn away to talk to someone. "He's making sure you're safe." Mack snickered. "You've already got him wrapped around your finger. Maybe this will work out?" He said more to himself than to Luke.

"I hope so." Luke said, then corrected himself to be more positive. "I mean, I know it will. He's handsome and very attentive and handsome." He giggled.

"He's very intelligent too, except when he's being stupid!" Mack laughed and Luke joined in. "Actually, he's a very nice guy if you don't count his 'girl' problems."

"Why do you think he's like that?" Luke asked out of curiosity.

"Don't know. Maybe he's restless or looking for the right one and keeps trying to find her. Who the hell knows what's going on in his mind. He could be driven by the need to fuck. Sorry, pardon my French."

"It's ok." Luke shrugged. "So, has he ever dated a guy before?" [Am I the first?]

"Him? No way!" Mack laughed as though that was the funniest comment ever.

[Good! Maybe I'm just what he needs to tame that libido and settle down? I told him I was a guy and he didn't care. He still kissed me after my admission. So... it's a distinct possibility.]

"Where would you get the idea that he'd do a guy?"

[Oooh, Noah didn't tell his friends I'm a guy yet. I'm sure he'll tell them when he's ready. In the meantime, I better play it cool.] "I was kidding." he said, swatting at Mack's chest.

Mack smiled, liking Ember more and more. "You're sweet."

Luke looked down, embarrassed by Mack's flirting. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, then an arm enclosed around the front of his chest, pulling him tight against a hard, yet soft body.

"What's going on here?" Noah asked, claiming Ember with his possessiveness. "Mack?" He looked at his friend with jealousy.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Mack explained.

"Really? By the look on your face, I thought you were about to devour MY-"

Luke tilted his head, pressing it against Noah's and stopped him. "Nothing was going on Noah. We were really just talking."

Noah stepped to Luke's side and glanced at him, asking, "Are you sure? You can tell me if he was bothering you or making you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure." Luke smiled. He wasn't sure if he liked the attention or not. Was Noah the type to control him? If so, he didn't want to be in that sort of relationship.

"Ok, I trust you, baby." he said, planting one hot kiss on Luke's lips that took Luke's breath away. When Noah broke the kiss, he stared at the blissful look on Luke's face and said, "Damn, you are one seductive Sorceress!" He swept in for another burning kiss, then cupped Luke's ass and said, "I could fall in love with you so easily." before he left to check on guests again.

Mack watched the two interact. "I cannot believe it- he's SO into you! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it."

"I'm lucky, huh?" Luke said dreamily as he watched Noah saunter away.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Mack said, disbelieving what he'd heard. [Noah said he could fall in love? He'd never said he loved a chick before. What is going on? Is he drunk, did he take some drugs? That has to be it. I saw traces of coke on the counter in the downstairs bathroom. He must have done some with the guests. That's the only explanation. Poor Ember. When Noah comes off his high, he's going to crash and find out he has a girlfriend. Shit.] "I'm going to grab a beer, want one? Oh, you don't drink."

"Right. Good memory, anyway, I have to check on Summer."

"Summer... in the nurses outfit? Is she single?" Mack quizzed with interest.

"She doesn't date men."

"What?"

"She likes women." Luke elaborated.

"Oh." Mack nodded. "Damn shame. See ya later." He said and started to walk away, but turned quickly and asked, "Are you staying overnight?"

Luke jerked his head back. "No. I'm not like that."

Mack gave Luke the thumbs up. That would show Noah he couldn't just sleep with anyone he wanted without regard for their feelings. Maybe a relationship would develop after all?

Luke walked back to the other room, seeing Summer and Lauren standing in the middle of the room kissing while everyone was dancing around them. He shook his head, hoping that Lauren wasn't a rebound of Maddie. He noticed Casey and Maddie were gone and assumed correctly that they had left. He yawned, seeing that it was after one am. He was ready to go home and tapped Summer on her shoulder to get her attention. "I'm tired and thinking about heading out." he said to her, noticing her kiss swollen lips and smiled to himself.

"Shit." she replied, looking away from Luke to Lauren. She didn't want to leave just as things were heating up.

"I'll give you a ride home." Lauren offered kindly, rubbing the sides of Summers waist.

Summer looked at Luke. "Guess that solves that." She smiled. "Go ahead."

"Or instead of taking you home, you could stay at my place." Lauren declared, then whispered in Summer's ear.

Summer giggled and nodded.

"Come with me a minute." Luke said, taking his friend aside. "What are you planning?"

She leaned into him. "I'll go to her place. She has a new strap-on." She raised her brows and wiggled them.

"God." Luke rolled his eyes skyward. "You shouldn't jump into sex right away. Remember last time? Cynthia the bitch? C'mon, we had this talk already."

Summer took a glimpse at Lauren. "Listen boy, look at her! She's hot!"

"She looks like jailbait." Luke muttered.

"Yea, I know. She's a freshman." Summer revealed. "But I'm not her first."

"Whatever, don't hurt her feelings. She seems... vulnerable."

"This coming from the guy who has a boyfriend he doesn't know and only met a couple hours ago." Now Summer rolled her eyes. "Take care and don't worry. I'll be nice to her." She kissed him on the cheek, her lips lingering briefly. She shrugged and said, "Nope. Nothing there. No tingly feelings or excitement. I half wondered if kissing you while you were posing as a girl would do anything for me, but it didn't." she patted his cheek.

Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing from me either. You just don't turn me on." He kissed her cheek and left to find Noah again; this time to say goodbye.

He scanned the room and saw Noah talking to two girls near the keg of beer. His heart stalled for a moment. Was Noah hitting on one of them? Just how insatiable was Noah? Was one person enough for the blue-eyed brunette? He hesitantly decided he had to talk to Noah and say goodbye and began walking; his footing unsure as he neared his boyfriend's back.

"Ahem." he coughed with his fist near his mouth. Noah hadn't heard him, but the two girls he was talking to had. They peered around Noah and made a face.

"Who are you?" one asked snottily. Noah turned and grinned when he saw Luke.

"Hi Ember." he said, taking Luke's hand. "This is Carolyn and Sandy. Girls, this is Ember."

"Ember?" Sandy said, looking Luke up and down with distaste. "What kind of name is that?" Carolyn gave a suspicious look too.

"It's just a name." Luke said, frowning at the two judgmental girls.

"Take it easy, we don't want a cat fight here." Noah chuckled and said to Luke. "I dated both of them. They're a little jealous."

"Not!" Carolyn said.

"Where do you get off saying that?" Sandy brushed her hand on Noah's chest before telling Luke, "We asked him if he'd be up for a threesome. Sorry _Ember_ you're not invited." She laughed at the astonished look on Luke's face.

"Yea," Carolyn interjected, "Threesome, not foursome. You're not invited. Noah? What do you say, big boy? I know you can please two women at the same time."

Luke shook his hand free of Noah's and walked out the door as fast as he could walk in his heeled boots. [He wants girls. He can have them! I knew this was too good to be true! Why did I wear my heart on my fucking sleeve when a good looking guy gave me the time of day?]

"Ember!" Noah shouted, followed Luke and caught up. He grabbed Luke around the waist and turned him around. "Don't go! Those girls mean nothing to me. We were talking, that's all. I would never take them up on their offer and I'd never cheat on you."

The look in Noah's eyes convinced Luke. He looked so concerned about losing Luke and he sounded desperate to make Luke believe him.

"Dammit." Luke spoke softly. "I do trust you. You seem sincere."

"I am, I really am. Remember what I told you inside? Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Luke chuckled. "Not really."

"I do." Noah said; his lips smothering Luke's with sweet flames of desire.

[Ohhh, fuck me with a rusty curtain rod! God, he keeps kissing me like this and I'll give in.]

Noah's eager, dancing tongue entered Luke's sultry mouth. Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's waist and let his tongue be sucked by his boyfriend.

Luke whimpered on Noah's mouth. One hand found an ass cheek and rubbed it, the other hand came around the front and rubbed his half hard erection, eventually bringing it to it's full potential. [He's huge!]

Noah inhaled sharply and moaned. He wanted her now, more than anything in the world. Nothing else mattered but pleasing her. He pulled away and gazed into Luke's eyes; Luke's hands retreated to his own sides.

Noah expressed himself, "I can't tell you how much I want you right now, but..." he sighed and went on with admiration for Luke. "... I respect you too much to jump into bed with you." He caressed Luke's cheek.

[Holy hell!] Luke grinned, a grateful expression on his face due to a newfound appreciation for Noah. "Thank you, especially since I'd been touching you without permission." Luke looked down, embarrassed, and saw Noah's erection pressing against his jeans. "Jeeezus!" he said, but didn't mean to say it aloud.

"Heh, heh." Noah chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Luke gulped. "I definitely like what I **can't** see." He replied with a gasp.

"Maybe you'll get acquainted someday. I want to take this nice and easy." Noah professed. "Do this right, ok with you?"

"Shit, yes!" Luke nodded, feeling Noah's hands rubbing his lower back.

"Have you been with many guys?" Noah asked with insecurity.

"Some. I had a boyfriend for three years, then he dumped me. Said I wasn't what he wanted."

"Bastard." Noah grumbled, then smiled. "His loss is my gain." he swooped in and kissed Luke again.

When Noah broke away, Luke said regretfully, "I better go."

"You're leaving?" Noah asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes." Luke stifled a yawn. "Long day... er, nothing against you. Your party was great, I'm honestly beat."

"May I walk you to your car?"

"Sure, but..." Luke looked to the house. "Shouldn't you stay and entertain? Won't your friends wonder where you are?"

"Nah, they're good." Noah held out his hand. "M'lady."

"Such a gentleman." Luke giggled and took it as they began to walk. "I have to warn you. I parked kinda far away."

"What?" Noah asked, Luke's voice was so soft and his hearing was still bothering him.

"I parked way down at the garage." Luke said again, glancing at Noah. He couldn't believe he was with this tall attractive man. A thought came to him. "Noah?" he asked timidly, his heart anxiously beating.

"Yea?"

"You don't really know what I look like, how do you know you'll like me when I show up for dinner tomorrow. Maybe you'll think I'm ugly?"

"Not a chance." Noah stopped. "You're face is beautiful and so is your personality. Even if you are ugly under that makeup, which I doubt, your lips and kisses drive me wild. Anyway, I could put a bag over your head and cut out a hole for your mouth to kiss you so I don't have to look at you." he teased, laughing.

Luke socked him in the arm and laughed too.

"You got quite a punch there." Noah stated, rubbing his arm, then touching Luke's wig. "What color is your real hair?"

"Guess." Luke replied with a snarky smile; his eyes lit up.

"Um... Black?" Noah asked, knowing it probably wasn't with Luke's fair skin.

"Nope."

"Brown? Red?"

No, one guess left."

"Ok, it has to be blond."

"Bingo." Luke smiled, weaving his fingers through Noah's silky, thick hair.

Noah looked confused. "Huh? Did you say 'Bimbo'?"

Luke laughed hard. "NO! Bingo... as in yes, I'm blond."

Noah chuckled at his misunderstanding, then he became serious. "A blond. My favorite." Noah responded and traced Luke's lips with a fingertip.

"Mmm" Luke hummed, closed his eyes and enjoyed the slight tickle on his lips. Unexpectedly, his tongue emerged- licking Noah's finger.

Noah pulled his finger away. He had to or else he'd take Ember behind the house and kiss her senselessly. "We better get you to your car before I ravish your body."

[Aw fuck me to hell and back- I'm all for that, but not right now.] "Alright." Luke said almost sadly. They continued to walk to the car and talk.

"How old are you, Noah?"

"Just turned twenty-two this month, you?

I'll be twenty-two in May." Luke answered. Noah's hand caught his and held it. "Where are you originally from?"

"Missouri. It's nice there, but I think I like it here better, now that I've met you." He looked down and saw a broken beer bottle. "Watch out." he said and led Luke around the glass.

Luke stared at Noah while they were walking. Never had someone warned him about where to step before! [I believe in love at first sight! He's unbelievable, amazing and courteous! I would bend over backwards for him.]

"Thank you. That was really... kind of you to point that out."

"Anytime. I told you that I'd take care of you." Noah gave Luke's hand a quick squeeze.

"Um, here we are." Luke said, looking at the parking garage.

"I'm walking you inside in case there's a thug in there. I'll kick some ass if anyone touches you."

"You don't have to worry about that." Luke chuckled, walking to his car and pressing a button on his keyless remote, unlocking the car which chirped. "See? I'm fine." He said, leaning on the car.

"You **are** fine." He said candidly and stole a kiss before he drew away. "Don't forget to come tomorrow. 6pm."

"What should I wear? Is it casual or should I dress up?"

"Dress up a little." Noah smiled.

"Ok, will do."

"Drive carefully, babe." Noah opened the door for Luke. Luke got in, then Noah bent down. "I can't wait to see you again. I miss you already."

"Miss you too." Luke smiled, his heart full.

Noah sighed, wanting to stall the moment. "Ember..."

"You can call me Luke." he said.

[What did she say? She's gonna puke?] "Ok. You better get home and get some sleep, rest up for tomorrow."

"Bye." Luke grinned before he closed the driver's door. Noah tapped on the roof with his hand and watched Luke back out, then slowly drive away with his heart bursting with love. [She has to be the one. Why else would I feel like I'm falling three thousand feet after jumping out of a plane without a parachute when I'm around her? I hope she feels better by six tomorrow night. Dad is gonna love her.]

Chance Encounter ~ Four

The following day, Luke didn't wake up until after one. He sat up in bed, thinking he'd missed dinner at 6pm with Noah and his dad because his room was dark, then he found out why. The sun was hidden by dark grey clouds and it looked like rain or snow. He trudged to the kitchen to make coffee just as his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered groggily. He needed caffeine now and filled the coffee maker with water.

"Luke! You'll never guess what?" Summer asked all keyed-up, but didn't let her friend answer. "I stayed over at Lauren's dorm, in her bed. Her roommate was gone. Oh my god she's gorgeous under that cheerleader's outfit!"

Luke added freshly ground coffee to the filter and turned on the machine. "She is pretty, but are you sure you should have stayed over? You have your own dildo. You didn't need her strap on to get you off."

"Oh shut up. She has great hips and knows how to use them." Summer bragged. "God I think I came like six times."

"Too much info." Luke held the phone away from his ear and heard Summer laughing. He put the phone back and questioned, "Are you going to see her again?"

"Of course, you don't think I'd eat someone out and not go back for seconds, do you?" She snickered.

"Ew." Luke shook his head. He saw there was at least a half cup of coffee already made and took a mug, added milk and sugar then poured in the hot, bitter drink.

"Oh 'ew' yourself. I had to hear all about blow jobs and sex from you when you were with Brandon. I didn't say 'ew'."

"No, you said 'disgusting!" Luke laughed teasingly before blowing on his coffee and sipped it, wincing with the slight burning on his tongue.

"Did not." Summer countered. "Anyway, Lauren and I have a date tonight. Isn't that great? I'm so over Maddie after the way she used me last night... the bitch."

"She's still our friend."

"I know, but what kind of friend goes around kissing- shit, that's my call waiting. Gotta go. Oh! Have fun with the hot boyfriend tonight!"

"I hope to. Bye." Luke said, and hung up. After filling his mug and adding more sugar, he sat on the couch and stretched his legs, running through his mind what to wear tonight. He wanted to make a good impression on Noah's dad and he wanted Noah to be proud of him too. He didn't have anything in his closet that he hadn't worn before and decided that as soon as the coffee kicked in, he'd run to the mall and pick out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He had enough shoes to choose from.

Finishing his third cup, he changed into worn jeans and a tee shirt. He put a baseball cap on and stuck his wallet into his back pocket, then headed out the door with his car keys in his hand.

Luke arrived home just after three with several plastic bags in his hand. He dropped them on the floor and called Summer, but she was getting ready for dinner with Lauren. He swore and called Casey.

"Dude, get over here now." Luke's words poured rapidly out of his mouth. "I need help!"

"I'm there!" Casey hung up, worried about Luke and wondering if his friend was ok because it sounded urgent. What if Luke was bleeding or hit his head? He dashed to his car and sped to Luke's apartment. He slammed his hand hard on the front door, yelling, "Luke! Let me in!"

Luke opened the door and gave Casey a quick smile. "Hurry." he said, pulling his friend's arm, dragging him inside.

"What's going on?" Casey asked, looking around and seeing nothing amiss.

"I'm meeting Noah's dad tonight and I need help with choosing an outfit to wear." He swept his arm over the bags on the floor.

"You called me over for a freaking fashion emergency? Why didn't you call Summer?" Casey asked, rubbing his neck, overwhelmed by the amount of bags on the floor.

"She's going out with a girl she met last night. Noah is a guy I met." Excitedly, he boasted, "He asked me to be his boyfriend."

"He knew you were a boy when you were dressed like a hot chick?"

"I told him I was a guy and my name too. He didn't care." Luke grinned with the thought of kissing Noah in a few hours, after his dad left that is.

"Hm." Casey said, looking at Luke's mouth and vividly recalling kissing them. He shook his head to rid that thought and said, "Let's see what you got." and took a seat on the couch.

Luke stripped and tried on several pairs of jeans in different shades of blue and black.

"I like the dark blue, boot cut ones." Casey pointed to the jeans lying in a heap on the floor.

"Cool, me too, but it always helps to get a second opinion." he took off his tee shirt, exposing his hair covered chest. He put on button down shirts and tee shirts.

"The dark blue and light brown plaid one." Casey nodded when Luke picked up the button down shirt.

"You're sure? I want to impress Noah and his dad." Luke asked unsure. Did Casey have an eye for color and clothes? He hoped so.

"I'm totally sure, Luke." Casey said confidently. "The colors look good on you and the jeans, well lets just say I'd wear them to impress a girl I wanted to 'bang'. They fit perfectly on you."

"Are you hitting on me again?" Luke asked with his left eye narrowed and his right brow arched. A smile played on his lips.

"Let's forget what happened last night. Attribute it my jealousy over Maddie and those guys and my drunkenness."

Luke walked to Casey with a grin. "Aw, was it so bad kissing me? I thought by the way your tongue was trying to get inside my mouth you were about to get it on with me." He said with a wink and put his hand on Casey's shoulder, squeezing it a little.

"No, I was drunk." Casey refuted, gently taking Luke's hand off his shoulder.

"Yea, yea." Luke waved him off. He knew Casey had enjoyed the kiss before he found out he was Ember. He laughed for a short time and shrugged. "Sorry, I'm taken now anyway."

"Me too." Casey replied needlessly. "I should go- only if you're through with me?"

Luke nodded. "Thanks for coming over."

"No problem." Casey said and left. Glancing at the time, Luke swore. He was hungry because all he'd had was coffee today, but he couldn't eat now. Not only did he have no time, he was supposed to eat at Noah's. The microwave clock stared back at him. Green numbers stood out; 4:30. He couldn't believe he'd been trying on clothes for over an hour!

He went to his room and chose a pair of boxer briefs, socks and left his cap on the dresser before he went to the bathroom to shower. He didn't rush and instead took his time. His thoughts turned to Noah. [Noah the pirate. Ha-Ha. Beautiful blue eyes, gorgeous hair, tall, muscular without being a hulk of a guy. Nice, actually he's more than nice. He's the perfect gentleman- my type of guy. I can't wait to see him! I don't know how I'm going to be able to sit through dinner and not stare at him, control my urge to leap across the table and kiss him, touch him, make him so hard he won't be able to restrain himself.]

His soaped hand circled his chest and dove low, grasping his erection. "Ohhh yea..." he moaned as he stroked his stiff cock and rocked his hips forward and back slowly.

Luke rested his head against his forearm, which was on the shower wall, and deeply breathed to catch his breath. He'd fantasized about Noah, remembering how big he was when his hand was rubbing his erection last night. Luke shuddered with the force of his orgasm and gained his bearings before he rinsed off.

He towel-dried his hair before he put on his new clothes. He went to his bedroom and looked in the full length mirror and decided to add a belt with a big silver buckle and tucked in the plaid shirt. He turned around, looking over his shoulder at his backside.

"Casey is right, these jeans look good." he smiled and turned again. Looking at his damp hair, he decided to blow dry and style it. Back in the bathroom, he finished getting ready. Brushing his teeth and a shot of cologne finished his look.

"I'm ready. I can do this. Be polite and answer his dad's questions. Ask him questions too, oh, do I bring up the army or is that a sore spot for him? I'll keep it light and see where the conversation is headed. I better go." he said, looking at the microwave and swallowing his nervousness.

Luke parked in front of the house, behind a pearly colored Cadillac. He looked at the house he'd been at last night. Pumpkins were smashed on the sidewalk in front of it and in the road. Toilet paper swung from one large bare tree to the right of the house. He chuckled, wondering how long it took Noah and his house mates to clean up the inside of the house.

He locked his car and strode up the walkway, up the porch steps and stood at the door with his chest feeling compressed tightly. [Relax. It's Noah- but he hasn't seen ME without makeup or a dress. What if he doesn't like what he sees. I know what he said last night, but still... he could change his mind. Confidence! Where is it? I'm losing my mind over-thinking this. Just ring the damn bell already.]

His finger rose shakily and depressed the round, white doorbell. He cleared his throat and stepped back to await Noah. When he heard the doorknob rattle, he put on a striking bright smile and stood still.

Noah opened the door laughing, but looking behind himself saying, "You'll love her. I promise!" he said to his dad and turned to Luke. His smile was gone and in its place, a look of 'what do you want'?

"Can I help you?" Noah asked, looking past the guy at his door, expecting his girlfriend to show up any minute.

Luke chuckled, thinking Noah was joking. He could smell Noah's alluring cologne. His hair looked primped and his clothing... he had on black dress pants and shoes, a button down red shirt without a tie and without buttoning it to his neck. Luke knew Noah was looking more appetizing than what was going to be served for dinner.

"Do you need directions or something?" Noah asked, looking at the jeans this guy had on.

Luke pressed his lips together. Noah didn't recognize him without the makeup, wig or gown! [OR,] Luke thought, [he thinks I AM ugly and he's pretending he doesn't know me. I'll just go away. No! I'm not a coward.]

Noah's eyes raised to the waist of the person standing on his porch, stared at his belt buckle, then the zipper.

"I don't need directions, Noah." Luke stated firmly, getting Noah to look at his face.

Noah squinted, studying Luke's features and trying to place his voice. Suddenly he gasped. "Ember? Noooo..." He shook his head.

"Luke." he corrected, putting his hand on his hip. "Surprised to see me as a guy?"

"What is this?" Noah asked forcefully, walking out on the porch, closing the door behind himself. "What the hell did you fucking do?"

"Do? Do about what?" Luke asked just as forcefully.

"I thought you were a female! Did Mack and the others put you up to it? Huh? This is sick! I kissed you! I fell... Forget this shit! Go away." Noah spat and twirled around.

"Wait!" Luke grabbed Noah's arm and spun him around. "What's wrong? I thought you liked me? You asked me to date you." He asserted, puzzled.

"NO! If I had known that my friends set this up... ugh! I'm so gonna kill them!" He beat his fist into his hand. "I don't date guys. I date girls."

"But-" Luke's face fell. "We... kissed, I touched you, you-"

Noah raised a hand to stop Luke. "Don't remind me. He rubbed his face. "God... why?"

"Don't REMIND you? Are you serious? Noah, we both felt something last night."

"I fuckin' didn't know you were a guy! I thought you were a hot chick!"

"I told you I was a guy and that my name is Luke! You didn't seem to care at the time! Were you drunk or high?" he yelled.

"Shut up!" Noah took a quick peek at the door to see if his dad was there. If he heard that his son had been kissing a guy... "Look, just go. This was a mistake, I don't want you here!"

Luke appeared hurt, but came back strongly, "You can kiss my hot, little, dick-swallowing ass."

Noah bit his lip. One reason was to keep from laughing at what Luke said and the other to keep from lashing back with a hurtful retort. It wasn't Luke's fault he couldn't hear last night. Still, the thought that he'd kissed a guy made his stomach weak.

"Noah." Winston Mayer said. "Who is this young man?"

Noah winced before he turned around. [Why didn't I hear the door open? Is he being sneaky?] "This is Luke, a... a friend."

"Invite him in."

"But dad-"

"Noah." Winston said in a tone that meant business.

"Yes sir." Noah said meekly. "Come in." he said to Luke and couldn't help noticing the smile of victory on those plump lips he'd kissed several times last night. He had to admit that they were turning him on right now, even without the lipstick.

"Thank you Noah." Luke's voice sang when he walked past him, leaving his scent to waft to the brunette.

[This is crazy. How am I supposed to tell dad that Ember isn't coming? I told dad that I was sure she was the ONE. Damn, what do I do? Think!] He walked into the house trailing behind Luke and his tight ass. [I'm not gay. I'm not gay.]

Winston sat at the head of the table when he entered the dining room and picked up his brandy. "So, Luke was it?"

"Yes sir." Luke answered, keeping things polite. What would Noah's dad think if he knew his son had been kissing a guy and not a girl named Ember. Speaking of Ember, what was Noah's excuse going to be that she was a no show?

"You're a friend of Noah's. How is he doing in school? Is he still a slacker?" Winston's voice sounded friendly, but it was stern at the same time. Luke couldn't tell if he was joking or not so he answered according to what Mack had told him.

"He's very intelligent sir."

Noah heard the answer from the kitchen and sighed a breath of relief. If only the rest of the evening would go so well.

"Maybe." Winston took a cigar out of his front pocket, bit the end off and spit it in the ashtray his son provided for him. He lit the end and puffed on it. "Sit down. Don't be shy." He motioned with his cigar to a chair.

Luke wished he had left. He had no business here if Noah hadn't known he was a guy, didn't want a relationship, and wasn't gay.

"Tell me, do you live here with the other screw ups?" Winston narrowed his eyes through the thick smoke rising in the air.

"No, I have my own place. An apartment." he answered, waving the smelly smoke out of his face.

"This bother you?" He held his cigar near Luke and laughed.

"A little sir." Luke coughed, trying not to choke or disrespect the man. Luckily, Noah's dad put the cigar in the ashtray and picked up his brandy. He sipped it while assessing Luke.

"You got a girl? You should invite her." He said before finishing his drink.

"No. No girl." Luke answered, wondering where this was going because it was getting uncomfortable.

"Humph." Winston frowned and gave Luke a hard stare. Finally he spoke when Luke began to nervously look around the room. "Are you a fairy?"

"A what?" Luke asked. [Did he really say 'fairy'? What the hell?]

"A faggot, a homo, a fairy?" Winston banged his fist on the table as he leaned toward Luke threateningly.

"Dad." Noah came into the room to save Luke from his dad's homophobia. "I have some bad news. Ember called and-"

Winston looked up. "Funny, I didn't hear the phone. Just when did she call?" His eyes burned into Noah's.

"Um, just a second ago. I was in the kitchen. Her... her mom is ill."

"Is that so?" He asked, seeing through his son's lie and right to the fear in his eyes. "Well, call her up. I'd like to tell her how disappointed I am that I won't meet her. When you told me you were in love and she was the 'one', I wanted to meet this special girl."

"Er," Noah faltered. He couldn't think in the middle of a lie or when his father was staring at him with suspicion. His brain emptied.

"She's a very nice girl, sir." Luke spoke up. Noah's face was red and he appeared ready to cry. [His dad is a hard ass and a bigot. Yikes!] "Pretty and smart too."

"Oh?" Winston's attention was now on Luke.

Luke nodded. "Yes."

"Hm." Winston picked up his cigar and put it in his mouth. He held it with his teeth as he spoke, picking up his glass. "Another brandy son."

Noah took the empty glass and glanced at Luke with a look of gratitude. He'd have to thank Luke later for saving his ass. He left the room while he thought about last night. Was there anything that could have tipped him off that Ember was a male? He poured the brandy, recalling holding Ember's hand, thinking they were larger than normal, but he didn't mind at the time. [The size of her... his feet should have tipped me off when I saw a peek of them, but that gown kept them covered up most of the time. His whole body was covered with that black gown. I couldn't see his arms, shoulders, chest... nothing.]

Noah sighed, wishing Luke was Ember because he really had fallen for her. [Ha! I could ask him to dress as Ember and get a sex change. Eh, no gay guy in their right mind would cut off their dick.] he chuckled and took his father's drink to him.

"Luke, I'm sorry I forgot to ask, would you like something to drink?"

"Cola or water." Luke looked up and smiled. He didn't care what Noah thought about him. [He's still a gentleman and handsome. He has to have known I was a guy last night. Didn't anything about me tip him off? Although I can see why he denies his feelings. His dad is a first class jackass.]

"With ice?" Noah asked, backing away, but keeping his eyes on Luke.

"Yes, please." Luke wanted to wink, but he didn't. Not in front of the man that called himself Noah's father.

Winston blew smoke into Luke's face. He laughed without humor and chewed the end of his cigar. "You never answered my question." He furrowed his brow as his stony eyes bore into Luke's.

"Which one was that?" Again, he waved the smoke out of the way.

"Are You A Degenerate?" Winston enunciated.

"Not that I know of." Luke tried not to sound smug, but Winston heard the self-satisfaction in the kid's tone of voice.

Winston held is cigar between his first two fingers and shook it at Luke. "I think you are. I think you're a deviant. I see the way you look at my son. The disgusting look in your eyes. Are you and he fucking? Tell me the truth now or you'll be sorry!"

"NO! Noah likes girls. I'm just a friend like he told you. Nothing more, I swear." Luke was appalled by Noah's dad and his bluntness and obvious hate for gay men. He'd love to yell that he kissed and felt up his son just to see his reaction, but he'd seen Noah tip toe around his dad in fear- he couldn't do that to Noah.

"Listen to me you little cock sucking son of a bitch- after today, I don't want you anywhere NEAR my son! Got that? I'm gonna keep tabs on you too. Noah will tell me the truth if you've been in contact with him. He knows better than to lie to me."

Luke scoffed.

Noah had been listening behind the wall, at the entrance to the dining room. He never felt more humiliated than he did at this moment and he'd never been so embarrassed of his dad. [He comes to my house and insults Luke, whom he doesn't even know! What kind of person does that? He's a ruthless bastard! I hate him!] Noah heard Luke retort;

"Well I'm sure Noah would tell you the truth; you frighten him near to death with your accusatory tone and insults. Must feel good for you to be able to control someone huh? Does that make you feel like a big man?"

"Shut up you! You don't know shit about me and Noah. We have a great relationship as father and son!"

"You mean as Master and slave." Luke crossed his arms, telling himself to shut up.

"You sack of shit! If you know what's good for you, you'd up and leave now!" Winston said loudly, his face red from anger. He puffed his cigar and took a long swig of brandy.

"I'm staying. I'm hungry." Luke smirked.

Noah knew this was his time to enter. "I only had root beer." He said apologetically, setting the glass in front of Luke. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, thank you." he replied, picked up his glass and took a refreshing drink.

"Cool, dinner is almost ready. Hope you like meatloaf and baked potato?" Noah looked down at the top of Luke's head. He wanted to touch his hair, then the voice inside screamed, [You're not gay!]

"Sounds great. Need help?"

Winston didn't want the two boys alone. "Noah knows how to cook. I taught him myself. He doesn't need help." Looking at his son, he said, "Since when do you ask if someone minds what kind of meal you've made? I've always said, if they don't like it, they don't have to eat it. Screw him if he won't eat it. He can leave and eat at the Wienie Shop. I'm sure he loves wieners."

"Dad!" Noah blurted, then apologized for raising his voice when Winston looked like he was going to backhand him.

"I'll get dinner." Noah said and left again. He knew for a fact if there was an Ember and if she was here, his dad would be a totally different person. He'd be proud of Noah, laughing and joking, he might even accept him if he had found the perfect girl to meet him. Fate dealt him a raw hand and he'd have to remain on his toes until dinner was over. He plated the food and brought his father's and Luke's plates to the table, then turned and retrieved his own plate. He sat next to his dad, across from Luke.

Winston gave Luke the evil eye before he bent his head and said grace. Then they began to eat.

"Meatloaf is dry and needs more salt, Noah." Winston criticized in a monotone voice.

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "I think its great, Noah. I've heard smoking can deaden taste buds so... I don't think you can go by your father's unfavorable critique of your cooking." he smiled at Noah, receiving a brow arch from the brunette.

Winston paused his fork near his mouth after listening to Luke. "What do you know, punk?" he muttered, then took a bite of potato.

Luke didn't continue to engage in the war between Noah and his father. He'd said enough. He kept his head down and lifted only his eyes to take a peek at Noah. He smiled when he saw the brunette looking at him. [I wonder what he's thinking?]

[What is Luke thinking standing up to my dad like that? God, how did he do it? I totally admire him! I wish I could be like that and tell my dad off.]

Winston glanced at Noah, then at Luke suspiciously. He banged his fist on the table, making the utensils and plates move and Luke and Noah jump.

"What?" Noah asked, terrified that his dad was going to belittle him in front of Luke.

"You!" Winston pointed at Noah. "And you!" He pointed at Luke. "What the hell is going on here?" He looked to Noah to answer.

"Nothing sir." Noah answered. He was so sick of this.

"Nothing? You two are flirting and making eyes at each other! Don't tell me 'nothing' is going on! Don't you lie to me."

Noah exhaled sharply, stood up and pushed his chair in. "I told you! He's a friend! If you see something here that you don't like, you're welcome to leave. Nothing or no one is stopping you." He was shaking, but he didn't let it show. He could put on a rough exterior when needed one and he brought it out now. Standing tall with his hands on the back of his chair, he asked, "What's it gonna be? Can we eat in peace or are you going to question me and Luke about our friendship? Are you going to continue to insult us?"

Winston dropped his fork on the plate and sat back in his chair. He took a long, hard look at Noah. He pushed his chair back, scraping it on the floor, and stood up with a displeasured huff. "I've lost my appetite. You homos can choke on that shit you made." He pushed past Noah and walked out of the room without saying another word.

Noah's chest felt like it caved in on him. He gripped the chair and dropped his head until he heard the front door slam shut. "Thank god he's gone." he murmured and lifted his head, feeling great that he stood up to his dad and the best thing- nothing bad happened! His dad said a few cutting words and left! He pulled out his chair and took a seat.

"A-Are you ok?" Luke questioned, but sensing Noah was fine. He was grinning after all and he appeared to be very relaxed, not stiff and afraid when his dad was here.

"I'm superb!" Noah exclaimed happily. "More than superb. I'm... whatever that word would be!" He let out a laugh. "Let's eat."

Luke took a moment and watched Noah, then picked up his fork and dug in. When they were finished, Noah brought out strawberry shortcake and served Luke.

[For someone who doesn't like guys, he sure is being gracious. He doesn't have to wait on me hand and foot. It's just him and me here. Who's he trying to impress?] "Thanks Noah." Luke gazed up, meeting Noah's thirsty blue eyes and swallowed hard. He read Noah's eyes, but how could Noah want him if he wasn't gay? [He is and you know it. With a father like he has, I'd deny it too. Yea... I'd make myself date girls, several girls just so my dad would think I was straight. I wonder what will happen between he and I now?]

"You're welcome. I hope you like it. If not, you can spit it out." Noah sat on his chair and smiled before he looked down and cut a strawberry in half and ate it with a bite of shortcake and whipped cream.

"I don't spit." Luke intended the pun.

Noah's head lifted, but he quickly ducked it again. He couldn't respond to that. He couldn't lead Luke on.

"Lighten up, Noah. I was kidding."

"I'm fine." he answered, continuing to eat with his head down. Luke shrugged and finished his dessert before Noah.

"Dinner was delicious..."

"But?"

"But... I wish..."Luke sighed. How could he put this?

"Go on." Noah urged, interested in what Luke had to say. He waited patiently.

"I wish..." Luke's gaze fell to his plate and the pool of red strawberry juice and liquefied whipped cream. "I wish I was Ember. I wish I could be her for you."

"Don't say that." Noah bit his lip anxiously. "I'm sure you're a nice guy."

Luke gave a sarcastic chuckle. "I am who I was last night. None of that was fake except my appearance. It was a Halloween party after all and I was in costume, not trying to trick anyone."

"Fooled me." Noah chuckled nervously and rubbed his hands together under the table.

"You fooled me too." Luke said, crushed.

"I didn't fool you. I told you, I told Ember, that I liked her." Noah drew his brows together. Was Luke trying to mess him up?

"I told you who I was. I'm sorry you didn't hear or listen, but since you seemed to accept me, I took you seriously. I thought you were serious too, I mean I knew you were. You wanted to introduce me to your dad already."

"I was serious about Ember!" Noah stated. "I'm not gay, Luke."

"But you liked kissing me- a guy." he said glumly, his eyes darkened with sadness.

"I thought you were a chick! In my head I was kissing Ember, not... not you." He said, waving his hand at Luke. "Look it's me, not you. Nothing is going to happen here, it's over."

"Over?" Luke's astonished, disheartened face made Noah look away.

"Over. It never was. I had something with Ember, but I don't with you." Noah said as though it cleared up everything.

"This isn't over. You said you could fall in love with me. Noah, I feel the same way! We can make this work, you just have to look inside yourself-"

"I'm not gay." Noah stated with a straight face. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I had known you were a dude. I think you should go. We have nothing left to talk about. I'd also appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone on campus. I assume your friends know, but please don't let word get around."

Luke nodded as he slowly stood up on quivering legs. He hoped he could walk away with his head held high, but at the moment, he felt broken.

Noah stood up as well and followed Luke to the door. He didn't know it, but his eyes were on Luke's backside the whole time. He opened the door for Luke and held it. "Uh..." he was at a loss as to what to say. [Sorry? Thanks for coming over? See ya around?] No he didn't want to see Luke ever again. It would be a painful reminder of what love at first sight felt like, then finding out his true love was of the same sex. How did that happen anyway?

Luke stepped onto the porch imitating Noah sarcastically, "Yea, 'uh'." and walked to his car. He drove away, angry and sad about the situation. He felt it went unresolved, but he couldn't convince Noah of being gay if Noah didn't want to see it or wasn't ready to see it. There was nothing he could do. 

Chance Encounter ~ Five

Luke and Casey were walking across campus on a Friday after Christmas break- bundled up and snow crunching under their shoes as they headed to their last class of the day. Two months had passed and Luke was slowly getting over Noah. It wasn't that he couldn't let go, it was the fact that Noah had touched him deeply; emotionally and intellectually.

"I think Maddie wants me to pop the question." Casey said out of the blue. He kept in step with Luke, but when Luke halted, he kept going until he realized his friend had stopped.

[Casey and Maddie married? Will and Gwen just got engaged, Summer just moved in with Lauren, Kevin... well he'll never settle down. I can't believe it. I'm the only one not in a relationship. I need to remedy this!]

"Are you going to ask her?" Luke questioned while Casey walked back to him.

"I'm not sure yet. I want to graduate first and see what happens." Casey put an arm around Luke as he got him to walk again. "Still thinking about that guy, aren't you?"

"Can't help it. I thought he and I would be together forever."

"Lu-"

"I know it sounds outrageous and silly, but it felt like he was the part of me that was missing. He was the one. He made me feel alive, loved." Luke held his breath, then let it out in a puff of white that rose to the sky.

Casey stopped, stopping Luke too. "I'm sorry." he said sympathetically and wrapped his arms around his friend, giving him a consoling hug.

Noah had his shoulders hunched up, trying to keep his ears and neck warm and pushed his hands into his coat pockets to warm his fingers. He saw that he was walking toward two guys hugging tightly that just so happened to be in the middle of the sidewalk. He rolled his eyes, thinking that they were lovers being affectionate. But when the two bundled up men parted, Noah recognized Luke, but not the other guy. [He's got a boyfriend? How could he?] Noah's mouth dropped open. [I don't understand... he moved on? I don't care, I'm not gay!]

Luke wiped his eyes of the few tears that came from them. "Thanks."

Noah walked around the two that were seemingly lost in each others eyes.

"Anything for you Luke. You know I love you."

"I love you too, Casey." Luke smiled at him, and heard someone click their tongue and say 'prick'. He turned and saw someone walking away in a mid-length, dark brown trench coat. He frowned and grumbled back, "Prick." before turning back to Casey.

"You're the prick." Noah said loudly without turning around and kept walking. He put his head down and sighed deeply; the cold air filling his lungs, feeling it encompass his heart.

Casey quickly stomped to the jerk and pushed him from behind. "Listen you fuck!"

Noah almost fell forward, but caught himself and turned around with a harsh look at Casey. "Go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone- unless you want me to knock you on your ass?"

"Guys!" Luke stopped the fight and tried to step between them. "Casey, this is Noah. You know, **Noah**. He looked at Noah's angry face while Casey let go of Noah's lapels. Noah dropped his eyes and backed away.

"Noah, this is my friend, Casey." Luke introduced them. Neither one said a word, but sized each other up.

"Noah?" Luke asked, but Noah's eyes wouldn't leave Casey's. They couldn't glance away because Casey was challenging him to something and if he took his eyes off him, Luke's friend would win.

"Why did you say 'prick' when you walked by us?" Casey said through his teeth. THIS was the Noah that Luke bragged about? Who was so kind and adoring? Luke must have been taking something that night because this asshole wasn't acting how Luke described his 'true love'.

Noah shrugged. The word had just come out. He didn't know where it was born from, not yet.

"You just go around calling people 'pricks' when you feel like it?" Casey clenched his gloved fingers into fists. "You're obscene and rude. C'mon Luke, before I break his face."

Luke glanced at Noah, waiting for a hello or some kind of greeting, then he saw it. A freaking hickey on Noah's neck. It was too much to ask to talk to Noah, to pretend they were friends when they weren't. Luke took Casey's hand and walked away without a word, leaving Noah watching him go... again.

"Don't look back." Casey whispered.

"I'm not." Luke replied, near tears again. "Why did he say that? What did I do to him to make him hate me and call me that name?" He wiped his tears again.

"I don't know. Guys are dicks. Who says you did anything? Maybe he did something and he's blaming you?"

"What? Blame me for what exactly? Casey, this doesn't make sense. I haven't seen him for two months."

"Yet you still cry over him."

"Go to hell." Luke grumbled. "I don't get him."

"Me either. Damn he was ready to fight though. Did you see it in his eyes?"

"No, I only saw anger."

"That's what I'm talking about. He was pissed off and ready to fight me for some reason... huh... Luke," Casey stopped, facing his friend, "what were we doing when he walked by? Do you remember?" He tapped his chin as he thought.

"Um..." Luke squeezed his eyes shut, rewinding that part in his head. "Yea, we were hugging. You were consoling me and I said I love... you... shit." Luke laughed.

"He heard you!"

"And you! You said it too!" Luke covered his mouth and laughed.

"That bastard thought we were in love! He's fuckin' jealous!" Casey's eyes widened. "You have to talk to him!"

Luke stopped laughing when Casey mentioned talking to Noah. He shook his head. "I can't. He told me he's not gay."

"Bullshit!"

"I know, but I can't force him 'out'. Anyway, did you see the size of the hickey on his neck? He's dating someone." Luke began to walk again- it began to snow lightly.

"I bet he can be seduced. I bet he wants you Luke, more than a girl. Damn did you see him back there? He was all protective of you. He was gonna kick my ass into next year!"

"Doesn't matter. He's into girls until he realizes that he's not." Luke snickered at the senseless sentence.

"Fine, but if you don't try-"

"Subject is closed." Luke held up a hand. "No more talk about Noah."

"I have an idea, ask Will or Kevin to be your date, a fake one, and let Noah see you. Introduce either guy to Noah as your boyfriend. He'll get raving mad and come 'out' right then." Casey said enthusiastically. "It would work!"

"No, I'm not gonna mess with his mind. Shit like that backfires anyway. Enough about it." Luke looked up at their building and asked, "Ready for class?"

Noah watched Luke and Casey leave and HAD kept an eye on Luke until he was out of sight. [He looked happy and good. His hair is shorter. I wonder if he had a good Christmas break?] He stuffed his hands back into his deep pockets and continued to think about Luke as he walked back to the house. [He looked fragile. Had he been crying? About what and why? That's not right. He shouldn't cry over anything. He's too nice a guy to have something bad happen to him. I should have said something to him, hello or hi. He must think I'm a creep.]

Noah continued on, his shoes getting wet from the slush and his hair becoming damp from the accumulation of snow. He shook off the droplets of melted snow from his coat and his hair and stomped up the stairs to the porch. [I am a creep. I was about to beat up his friend. Why was I so angry? Why DID I say 'prick' to Casey?]

Noah had his hand on the knob of the front door, but didn't turn it. "Oh my god." he whispered to himself and felt his face become quite warm. "No... no I'm not. No. Me? Jealous? Of what? That's a laugh. Crazy.]

He opened the door and saw Julie waiting for him. "Hi." he said and realized he wasn't as excited to see her as he was when he saw Luke- jealous and angry or not, his heart had stalled when he'd seen Luke's eyes and lips.

"Hi Noah." Julie smiled. "Since it's Friday night, I thought we could have a little party right here." She helped Noah out of his coat and hung it up in the closet for him.

"Eh, I don't really feel like it tonight." Noah begged off.

"I already asked the guys. Mack, Joel and Tim said ok and I invited my friends. They're inviting other people they know." She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. He turned his head and spun away. "Then you don't need my permission to have a party, do you? Since you went behind my back."

Julie narrowed her eyes. "I want to reconnect with you! Ever since you cheated on me with that bitch Lisa, I've been trying to talk to you! You think it's easy for me to forgive you? Every time I look at you, I see that hickey she put there! So tell me, since you don't want to have a party, what DO you want to do?" Her voice was loud and Noah couldn't stand the sound grating on his nerves.

"Nothing." he answered simply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, we'll spend a quiet night in your bedroom." she smiled, rubbing Noah's back slowly.

"No, I mean, I don't want to do **anything**... with you. I'm sorry, but you have to go." Noah said and walked away.

She ran after him and stopped him. "Noah Mayer! We are going to talk about this now!" she said furiously.

"There's nothing to talk aboutl Julie. I have nothing to say." He took a step away, but she grabbed his shirt and spun him around. He saw the look on her face and knew he'd made the same mistake he'd made over and over by going out with yet another girl.

"No! I have a right to know what's going on!" She demanded, "Are you still seeing that slut, Lisa? Is that it? You're leaving me for her?"

"No, I'm not seeing Lisa or anyone else." He shrugged and answered truthfully. "I fell in love with someone two months ago and brushed that... 'person' off, but I realize the error in my ways and I have to win that person back. Whatever it takes."

Julie poked her tongue in her cheek. "You're an asshole! My friends and even YOUR friends told me you're just a user, but I decided to give you a shot. I should have listened to them all!" she slapped Noah's cheek and twirled away from him to get her coat and purse and to leave this house, never to return.

Noah thought he got off easy. [My friends warned her? What kind of friends are they?] He yelled at the top of his lungs, "HOUSE MEETING NOW!" knowing his roommates were home. He'd seen their wet shoes on the mat by the door.

Feet shuffled and bounded down the stairs in a frenzy. Mack, Tim and Joel stood in a straight line, military style, at the bottom of the stairs. "Kitchen!" Noah ordered and led the way while the other three followed, looking at each other with confused faces.

"Have a seat." Noah said seriously and pulled out a chair for himself. When everyone was seated, he said, "I'm skipping the formalities. First order of business, I broke up with Julie." He noticed none of the guys were surprised. "I wasn't into her." he explained. "Why do you guys look like this is no big deal?"

Joel raised his finger, "Permission to speak?"

"Go ahead." Noah nodded.

Joel explained his and the others' position on the matter, "It isn't a big deal to us. You've never been into anyone. You have dates, but not girlfriends. Like with Julie, Sandy, Carolyn, Missy, Jennifer... and on and on, you go out a few times, then you break up with them. It never fails. You're not even seeing that girl Ember who we all thought was going to be your first REAL girlfriend. What happened? You got what you wanted from her and dumped her too?"

"No!" Noah barked sharply. "Things were... I'll get to that in a few." He waved Joel off dismissively. "Subject closed for now. All agree say 'aye'."

"Aye" Joel, Mack and Tim said obediently.

"Second order of business. Whose turn is it to collect money from the rest of us and pay the bills this month?"

They all looked at each other. Mack looked at Noah, "Permission to-"

"Go ahead." Noah interrupted.

Mack addressed the others. "I did it in December. We go alphabetically so Noah, it's you." he smiled.

"Right." Noah cringed. He should know this. "Subject is closed for discussion."

"Aye." the four of them voiced.

"Third order..." Noah looked at each of them. "When we have a party, we all have to be in on it, not three quarters of us."

"Uh," Tim spoke up. "May I address-"

"Just talk." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Julie came to us and said she had cleared it with you. I'm sorry I assumed you had known about this. It's not too late to cancel."

Noah thought about it. "Nah, it's on, but collect beer money. Sell a plastic cup for five bucks. Tell them they can fill it as many times as they want, but if they lose the cup, they have to buy another one."

"Got it." Mack nodded with a grin. "Noah? Are you inviting Ember? If you don't want to date her... I was interested."

"No I'm not inviting Ember. There is no Ember."

"What?" the three clueless guys asked loudly.

Noah held up his hands. "Calm down. First, let's close this party discussion."

"Aye."

"So? What's the deal?" Tim asked. How could there be no Ember when they all met her and talked to her?

"Fourth order of business... Ember." Noah said sadly in a low volume to his voice.

"Good! Tell us." Joel leaned on the table.

Tim joined in. They had all heard Noah bragging Halloween night about Ember and how he was sure she was the one that could tame him. "Come on Noah! Spill."

Mack agreed. It was high time Noah told them what happened. "Yea, you said you were in love with her, but you never saw her again. She didn't come to that dinner with your dad? Isn't she from around here?"

"That's just it." Noah raked his fingers through his hair. "Guys, this is gonna take awhile so I suggest you grab a beer or two and get comfortable. Mack, hit me up with a cold one too."

"You got it Noah." Mack stood up and patted Noah on the back as he walked by him.

Noah sighed and rubbed his face. [Should I come 'out'? Am I really gay? For real? All I know is that I haven't been able to concentrate. None of the girls I've tried to date in the last two months has satisfied me. I can only think of Luke. That's RIGHT! I can only think of LUKE! NOT Ember the 'girl', but Luke the guy! Holy shit I am gay. Goddammit, how could I have fooled myself for so long? Ooh... DAD! It's his continual brainwashing me against different races, religions and homosexuality. I'm going to undo what he did to me.]

Mack handed Noah a beer and sat down with the rest of the house mates. They all made a toast and pushed their cans together in the air saying 'cheers' then guzzling the whole can. Noah slammed his can on the table.

"Done!" he smiled, being the first one.

"Done"

"Done!"

Joel and Mack were second and third.

"Looks like your the loser tonight Tim. Get us another round." Mack wiggled the tab off his empty can and dropped it inside, then shook the can. "So Noah, when are you going to begin?"

"I guess when Tim hands out the beer." Noah saw that Tim was bent over in the fridge and wished he could stop time. Not that he liked the view of Tim bent over, but he wanted to stall telling his friends about Luke and himself. He didn't know how they'd take it. Unfortunately, Tim came back and handed out the beer before taking a seat.

"Ok." Noah said hesitantly with his eyes focused on the table so he didn't have to meet anybody's eyes. "There is no Ember because she was a made up person for the Halloween party. Before you ask, no, I didn't know that."

"Who is she?" Mack asked.

"Yea! What a bitch to pretend to be someone else, no wonder you dumped her." Tim frowned angry at the girl who had broken Noah's heart.

"Let me tell the story, then you can ask questions... if you want to or are interested." Noah rested his elbows on the table while thinking of a delicate way to put this. "When I 'knew' Ember, she was everything I wanted in a girl. It was love at first sight and she said she really liked me too."

"What happened?" Mack asked impatiently. "Get to the good stuff."

"Dude!" Tim slapped Mack's arm. "Keep interrupting him and we'll never get to the good stuff!"

"He's right." Joel chimed in. "Shut up and listen." He sneered playfully at Mack.

"That's enough." Noah called order to the table. "As I was saying, she made me feel special, like I was the only guy in the world for her. She was beautiful, smart and funny and believe it or not, I didn't have sex with her. I told her I wouldn't because I respected her too much to use her before getting to know her."

"Awww!" Tim smiled.

"You are romantic, dude!" Mack patted Noah's arm.

"God, I need a line like that!" Joel said, liking the way Noah thought.

"She said it was sweet too. I'm assuming you all saw... you saw us kissing?" he stuttered. Now it was getting hard to speak.

"Almost every time I saw you." Mack nodded.

"Firetrucks hosing you down with powerful jets of water couldn't pry you two apart." Tim chuckled. "You were glued at the hip whenever I saw you."

"Yea, we were." Noah agreed. "Do you remember the concert we went to the night before?"

"Yea." Everyone said, wondering what that had to do with it.

"Well, I didn't say anything to anyone, but I had some hearing loss. It wasn't much, but with the music and noise at the Halloween party I couldn't hear so well."

"Ok?" Joel stated. "So what?"

Noah shook his head and looked up. "So? So everything. I could hear most of what was said, but not everything. I didn't tell you guys what really happened when my dad was here. We talked, he and I, and I told him all about Ember and how in love I was. He smiled at me. Smiled! He was proud of me, then the doorbell rang and this guy with blond hair was there." Noah stopped to take a drink of beer.

"Who was he? Oh shit!" Tim said and covered his mouth.

"What?" Joel asked Tim. He wanted to know what he figured out.

Mack nudged Joel. "Ember's boyfriend?"

"Fuck me running!" Joel said loudly and turned to Noah. "Is that who it was?"

"No." Noah set his can down and licked his lips and talked himself into telling them the truth, the whole truth. "He said his name was Luke."

"I don't know a Luke." Mack looked at the guys. "Any of you?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Let me speak please. I have the floor." Noah asserted, now wanting to get this over with and on with his life. "See, at the party, there were times where I would miss parts of what Ember was saying. It seemed like I was asking 'what?' a lot of the time, so I let some of what she said, slide. I didn't ask 'what?' at the end of the night because I didn't want to annoy or irritate her. Turns out that she told me-" Noah hung his head and shook it. [I can't! They're either going to laugh at me or be totally grossed out!]

"Noah." Mack said compassionately. "Just get it out and move past this. We know you love her, but man, she's gone to... wherever."

"I know. Let me catch my breath and I'll finish." Noah paused to collect his thoughts, nodded to encourage himself and went on, "Ok. So... I didn't hear everything she said to me, or the most important thing she said. Which was..." he cringed.

Everyone leaned to Noah with anticipation of hearing what was so important to Ember that Noah missed.

"I missed the part where she said she was a guy." Noah closed his mouth and his eyes, waiting. He heard loud gasps and curses. When the sound died down, he opened his eyes and looked at their faces. Joel was about to laugh. Mack looked furious and Tim was snickering.

"That's not all." Noah said, then Joel's laugh burst out.

"Noah kissed a guy! A fucking guy! He made out with him and asked him to be his girlfriend!" Joel continued to laugh, making Tim laugh.

"You guys!" Mack grabbed Joel's shirt and pulled it. "It's not fucking funny! I liked her too and if Noah hadn't found her first... oh god I would have..." He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm still not done." Noah said over the laughter. It quieted down, except for a stray giggle here and there. "You know I invited Ember to meet my dad and have dinner. So this Luke guy shows up and told me he was Ember and that's how I found out."

"That is hilarious!" Joel began to laugh again- Tim joined in.

Noah smiled and said, "Would you two clowns shut up? I'm still not done."

"What? There's more?" Tim asked, becoming serious. Joel looked equally sober too.

"Yes. See," Noah didn't know how to proceed. Was he supposed to come out with it or explain how he felt? "You all know I've been with a slew of girls, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I haven't seen Luke for two months. I told him off. It shocked me that he was Ember, the girl I had talked to and kissed... all that shit. I saw him today, with his friend and... all these... feelings that I had when I was with Ember came back."

"What are you saying...?" Mack asked, but couldn't finish his sentence. He was speechless when the thought came to him.

"He's saying he wants us to kick Luke's ass for fooling him!" Joel shouted and laughed. He knew what Noah was going to say and it didn't bother him, in fact, it explained a lot about his dating dozens of girls, trying to find the right one.

Tim stared at Noah, waiting for him to just say it.

"Actually," Noah corrected himself. "I don't have those feelings for Ember,"

A collective nervous sigh for Noah filled the stifled air in the kitchen.

"Let me finish up." Noah mustered up a genuine smile and looked to each roommate. "I have those feelings for Luke. I'm gay."

Mack raised his brows and let out a strong gust of air. "Wow." He rubbed the back of his neck while glancing at Joel and Tim to see their reactions.

"Glad you feel comfortable telling us man." Joel said without judgment or brashness. "You're still cool to hang with. Ha, Ember..." he laughed. "Only YOU would get in that situation, but hey, it all worked out, right? I mean you found someone you're in love with."

"Are you in love with him?" Mack asked, examining Noah carefully. This all could be a joke, couldn't it?

"Yes." Noah declared without room for doubt. "I just need to find him now. I have no idea where he lives, his last name, his phone number. Nada."

Tim perked up. "I have an idea! He was here with that Summer girl, right?"

"So." Joel glanced at Tim then at Noah.

"Yea, what's that got to do with it?" Noah asked.

"I saw Lauren Michaels and Summer leave together." Tim gave one short nod, crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Again... So?" Joel quizzed.

"Oh!" Mack put it together. "Lauren is Sally Michaels' little sister!"

Joel snapped his fingers. "Right!"

Tim had dated Sally last year and still kept in touch with her. Sally hadn't come to the Halloween party, but her sister Lauren had.

"I'll call Sally to get Lauren's number and invite them tonight and see if Summer will bring a few of her friends?" Tim said, then got right on it and called Sally.

"I have to shower!" Noah said, standing up.

"Oh I'm sure Luke won't mind the smell of moldy cheese." Joel laughed before he excused himself to buy party food and the keg of beer. He'd be reimbursed later.

"Noah!" Tim said holding the phone. "You should call and talk to Summer."

"Me?" Noah pointed at himself.

Tim nodded.

Mack drank his warm beer and collected all the empties to recycle. He still had to digest this 'gay' thing. Noah could be confused.

"Ok." Noah answered and took the phone. He dialed the number Sally had given Tim and waited for Lauren to pick up.

"H- Hello- o?"

"Hi. Is Summer there? My name is Noah."

"Uhh, aaahhmm... jus-just.. a min...minute." Lauren put the phone down.

Noah sensed that something was up and covered the phone. "I think they're busy."

"Who cares, just ask her!" Tim urged, prodding Noah with his hands before he left the room to put all the breakables away and move furniture around.

"Who is this?" Summer's breath was raspy and quick.

"Noah."

"Noah? Noah who?"

"Uh, I was Ember's boyfriend for about four hours on Halloween."

"Fuck. What the hell do you want?" Summer asked, trying to attend to her girlfriend.

"I want to invite you and Lauren to a party at my house tonight and bring some of your friends. Um, Luke too if he isn't busy."

Summer stopped what she was doing and looked down at her girlfriend who was laid out so prettily. She passed her hand over Lauren's stomach and answered Noah, "I'll tell Luke, but whether he wants to come or not is up to him."

"Do you think I could get his number and call him? Maybe if I personally invited him, he'd come?" Noah prayed she would give up his number. He wanted to apologize for the confrontation with Luke's friend Casey too.

"Alright. It's 555-4335. Now I really have to go. My babydoll is waiting for me to finish her off." Summer hung up and smiled naughtily at Lauren.

Noah hung up and grinned proudly while holding up a the piece of paper he'd written Luke's number on. "I got it! I got his number!"

Mack shook his head with a significantly grave temperament. "Noah, c'mere a sec." He motioned with his index finger for Noah to come closer.

"Yea?" Noah asked out of breath due to his excitement from getting Luke's phone number.

"Are you sure about this? I mean really sure?" Mack scrutinized Noah's face.

"Yes, I definitely want to call and invite him." Noah nodded his head enthusiastically.

No," Mack rolled his eyes. "About this gay thing. Are you sure? I think you're rushing into something you know nothing about."

"I know, it's scary, but exciting too."

Mack refused to believe that Noah could be gay. He declared moodily, "Dude, you want to date a guy. A GUY for god's sake. A guy has a dick you know. Doesn't that gross you out? I just think you need to put some thought into this."

"I'm pretty damn sure I knew the minute I kissed him." Noah replied coolly. Out of his three roommates, he thought Mack would be the most understanding.

"That's just it!" Mack rose his voice. "You thought he was a chick! He lied, he's deceptive and you cannot trust him!" He saw that Noah wasn't buying this so he switched gears, "You're confused and you don't know what you want. C'mon. You haven't met the right girl. You could meet Miss Right tonight."

"I don't want a Miss Right. I already found a Mr. Right and if you don't like it, you can go eat shit." Noah pushed Mack away.

"Dude..."

"Don't **dude** me." Noah said harshly and walked away disappointed. He stepped heavily on his way upstairs to way to his room, wondering why his confession bothered Mack so much. [Maybe in time he'll get over it. That's what it is- he needs time.]

Noah entered his room and closed the door. He scooped up his phone from off his desk and sat on the bed with it in one hand and Luke's number in the other. Happily and anxiously, he called the number, expecting Luke to answer.

"Hello." A sexy, deep voice answered, sending Noah melting into a puddle of goo. "Congratulations! You have reached the number you have dialed, but unfortunately not the person you called. After you hear the beep, please leave your name, number, date of birth, address, social security number, age, height, weight, how many children you have, what sex you are, your mother's maiden name, and the date and time you called me. If you are still listening, then whatever you have to say must be very important." Noah heard Luke's adorable, contagious laughter, then, "Please leave a message after the beep." and more giggles before the 'beep'.

"Hi Luke, it's, eh, Noah. I-I was wondering if you wanted to talk? I uh, have a lot to say so please call me at 555-0693. Oh, I almost forgot. The guys and I are having a party here tonight and I was er, wondering if you'd come? I invited Summer and Lauren too- oh and invite your other friends if you want to. My friend Tim knows Lauren's sister Sally, that's how I got your number- by calling Lauren and I talked to Summer who told me... uh, I guess I'm just rambling now. If you're there pick up please...  
A-Are you there?...(sigh)  
... I guess not. Ok then, um, please give me a call. I- I hope to talk to you and see you tonight. Ok, bye." He had stammered and stuttered, but he thought he sounded alright with what he hoped was undeniable interest and affection. He slowly closed his phone, then tapped it on his chin, willing the phone to ring right away and for Luke to say he'd come over.

Loud knocking on his door startled him. He stood up as fast as he could to open it. "Oh hey. Come in." Noah invited him in cordially, yet, still mad at what his friend had said downstairs.

"Thanks." Mack said, stepping into the room cautiously as if he felt he didn't belong here. He scratched his head for something to do and stared at the carpet. "Noah, I just want to say I'm sorry for doubting you about 'that'. It's just... I know you and you've been with chicks- a lot of them. If you like... eh... guys..." he shrugged, leaving his thought trail off.

Noah was still and silent. He didn't want to interrupt because his friend needed to get this off his chest.

Mack let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't get how you could be with all those girls and not figure out that they're just not doing it for you. How come you didn't know before? What took you so long? I don't understand." He began to pace, unable to look at Noah's face out of shame. He knew some people kept 'it' a secret and that some didn't feel comfortable being in their own skin, but Noah wasn't like that... was he?

"Stop walking and look at me." Noah said calmly, yet he was anxious watching his friend act so nervous about being alone in the room with him.

Mack did stop, but faced away from his friend pretending to study the pictures on the wall.

"I guess that's good enough." Noah tilted his head and smacked his lips. "To answer you, I always felt a little different from other boys when I was younger. I liked different movies and tv shows. I wasn't into trucks or sports. I liked chorus and art. My friends were into baseball and girls. Not me. I began to hang around more girls than guys because they were easier to talk to. My dad confronted me one day when I was in my teens about how I should be dating girls. I told him I wasn't attracted to them. Big mistake. Monumental. I got the talk about how homosexuality is a sin, yadda yadda. In short, I changed for him... or maybe HE changed me. I dated girls and slept with them to... I guess... to convince myself I was straight. After a while, I actually believed I could pull it off."

Mack turned around and glanced at Noah. He couldn't believe his 'player' friend had been with so many girls, but hadn't enjoyed it. It was odd, but he understood where Noah was coming from. He too thought the right girl was out there for him and believed there was a soul mate for everyone- even gay men and women.

Noah gained courage to speak a little louder. Mack seemed to want him to go on and he had his friend's full attention now. Noah smiled to himself and went on telling his story. "It was when I began college that I started to sleep around; trying to find the right girl, the one that would make me fall in love with her. I thought it would happen for me. My dad was sure I'd find Mrs. Noah Mayer. Most of the things I did were to please him, not myself. Yea, I suffered for it... so did the girls I laid and left. I hid myself by dating girls and it worked that is, until dad came for dinner to meet Ember and Luke showed up. He saw the way we looked at each other and interacted. He treated Luke really bad, insulting him and putting him down so I kicked him out- my dad, I mean."

"Whoa! You kicked the Colonel out?" Mack met Noah's eyes and smiled in awe.

"Yea, I couldn't stand the berating and yelling and drinking anymore, not to mention hiding of my true self. I'm out now and I feel like I only have to please myself. I feel empowered, liberated and free. I don't have this burden to bear, this weight on my shoulders. It's a great feeling."

Mack didn't say anything for a few long moments, then surprising Noah, he hugged him. "You're still the man." He patted Noah's back hard and stepped back, looking at his friend's pleased face.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Noah said emotionally. "I wasn't really worried how Joel and Tim would react. Well, I was a little, but you... you're my best friend. I thought you'd hate me and make me move out."

"Nah," Mack shook his head with a chuckle. "I'll have to get used to seeing you with Luke though." He licked the corner of his mouth before casually asking, "So... does he look anything like Ember or...?"

Noah tilted his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh Mack!"

"What? I'm curious. Is he a cross dresser or what?"

"No, it was Halloween. It was a costume. God!" Noah snickered. "And he looks like a guy version of Ember... I think." he shrugged with a grin. "He looks like her without the makeup and wig."

"Huh." Mack nodded. "Too bad Luke didn't have a sister named Ember. She was so hot."

"You mean 'he'. It was Luke." Noah giggled. Mack was in love with a nonexistent woman!

"Whatever."

"I hope he comes tonight." Noah mentioned.

"You didn't get a hold of him?"

"Voice mail. He's probably screening his calls and ignoring mine." he expressed his despair. "I don't blame him, I was a total ass to his friend Casey today. See, I thought his friend was his boyfriend. I got jealous and threatened to kick his ass." Noah laughed, but it was short lived.

"Dude, he'll call don't worry." Mack said confidently. He wasn't sure that Luke would call, but the two had chemistry before Noah knew Ember was a male. Ember/Luke was into Noah too. So what if two months had passed, Noah knew Luke was the one. Noah could sway anyone. He was a smooth talker.

"I'm not wagering on it, but thanks for your vote." Noah held up his phone and checked the messages in case he missed a call, but he hadn't and he would have heard the ring tone anyway.

"I'll leave ya. There's stuff to set up for tonight." Mack left and Noah sat at his desk, staring at his phone. 

Chance Encounter ~ Six ~ the end

Casey and Luke came out of the Psychology building. Casey looked around, ready for Noah to pop out from around the corner. He already had his hands into fists and a hard look plastered on his face. "Where is that stupid MoFo?"

"I'm sure he's gone." Luke replied, eyeing Casey's 'ready to kick some ass' stance. "Cool it Casey. Down boy."

"He could catch us off guard and pound the hell out of us. It's never a bad idea to be prepared, Luke."

"I thought 'being prepared' was regarding sex and condoms." Luke teased, pushing Casey lightly and getting a smile out of his friend. "You might be the target, not me. I don't think he'd lay a hand on the woman he fell in love with." Luke snickered as he and Casey began to walk down the sidewalk to the 'park and ride' lot where he parked his car every day. "My mom was supposed to call. She wants to plan my graduation party already."

"She's on the ball. My parents are assuming I won't graduate. Boy are they in for a surprise."

Luke took his phone out of his winter coat pocket and checked for messages. There were three; he put the phone to his ear and listened.

"Hi honey, it's mom. We've decided to have your party near the grassy knoll by Snyder pond. Your father and I are going out to buy your graduation invitations and thank you cards. We've got a long list of people to invite and things to buy for the party. If there's anything you need or want for that special day, let us know. Oh- what about a band? Give me a call back. Love you. Bye."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That was her. This is going to be a big to-do. How embarrassing. It's not like I'm getting married or anything." He pressed a button to listen to the next message. It was Noah.

"It's Noah!" Luke said, grabbing Casey's arm to stop him, pulling him close so the phone was between their heads. Casey listened to Noah stammer and snickered to himself.

Luke smiled, thinking Noah sounded adorable. After the message was done, he replayed it for his ears only. "What do you think" he asked Casey with his brows raised, curious what his friend would say.

"He sounded serious about wanting to talk to you. I know how you feel about him, so go ahead and meet him- either for closure or to get together."

"Wanna go to a party tonight?" Luke's smile sparkled. "He said to bring friends."

"I'll ask Maddie."

"Ask Kevin to come too."

Casey nodded.

"Good." Luke pressed the button to hear the last message. It was Summer, speaking as fast as she could.

"Luke! I hope you get this before Noah calls. I'm sorry. I gave him your number and he's gonna call you. I couldn't help it. Me and Lauren were in the middle of... you know... and I wasn't thinking. God I hope you forgive me, and if it's any consolation, he sounded interested in talking to you. Call me back and love ya! Bye... Oh, come to the party! We'll be there!"

"Summer and Lauren are going." Luke pocketed his phone. "It would be fun."

"You should totally go and talk to him then."

"I think I will. I wonder what he has to say?"

"Maybe he'll apologize to you for terrorizing me." Casey said in a joking manner. "I bet he's going to ask for a date. He was acting all jealous when he saw us."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, seeing Noah in his mind. "No." He opened them, "He had a hickey. He's seeing someone... a girl." He frowned. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Go and listen to what he has to say. He could want to date you, but if he gets too controlling while he talks to you, leave. I would hate to see him separate you from your family and friends. Like that asshole you dated- Brandon."

"He didn't do any such thing. It was me. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could. I didn't want to do anything with you guys, no offense. In the end, he told me I was too clingy and needy and he was bored and our relationship had become a 'job' that wasn't fun anymore."

"Asshole." Casey muttered. "After three years you'd think he would have some sense of compassion." He scoffed with no respect for Brandon.

"He did. After he said he didn't love me anymore, he broke up with me. At least he didn't lead me on for months or cheat on me." Luke explained, though it still hurt. "This is me." He said, pointing to his car. "Maybe I'll see you tonight?"

"Maybe."

"What should I-"

Casey spoke, knowing the question before Luke could finish asking it. "Wear the light colored jeans and that forest green polo shirt."

Luke smirked, "Thanks."

Casey nodded and walked on to his car.

later...

Luke stepped into the shower and thought of all the reasons he shouldn't go tonight, then all the reasons he should. As he was toweling off, he came to the conclusion that he wanted to go, just to see Noah again. His face haunted Luke. He couldn't erase it from his mind. He couldn't forget his lips, his kisses, his eyes...

He dressed in the Diesel jeans and polo that Casey suggested, did his hair and added a light spray of cologne. The time read after 10pm. He didn't want to seem too eager to get there. He didn't want to be very late either, that was just rude. His cell phone rang as he grabbed his keys.

"Yea?" he smiled. He knew he was going to catch hell.

"Where the fuck are you?" Summer yelled into the phone over K$sha's song 'Tik Tok' playing in the background. "Boy! Get your hot little tush here! Noah keeps looking around like he's searching for you. He keeps asking me if I talked to you and if you said you were coming or not. It's getting fucking annoying!"

"Hi to you too." Luke teased annoyingly.

"Shut up. Now are you coming or not? If you're not, me and Lauren are coming over right now to pick you up!"

"You tell him sunshine!" Lauren shouted, standing right next to her girlfriend.

"Well?" Summer asked with spirit.

"I'm coming, but don't tell him. I want to surprise him."

"Alright! See ya soon!" Summer screamed happily. Luke took the phone away from his ear and yelled while laughing, "Bye!"

Luke whistled on his way to his car. He drove while listening to a Rolling Stones CD. He sang to 'Give Me Shelter' as he drove down the street to Noah's house. Again, like two months ago, the streets were filled with vehicles. He wasn't in the mood to walk tonight so he circled the block a few times, waiting for someone to leave and a spot to open next to the curb. It was still early in the evening for someone to leave so he sighed and decided to park in the garage.

He walked with a fast pace away from his car while he thought about what Noah could want to talk about. He hoped he would come 'out', but that hickey told Luke otherwise. Like Casey said, Noah probably wanted to apologize. [BUT couldn't he have done that over the phone? AND what was with inviting me to a party and inviting my friends? This is something more. No Luke, don't get your hopes up. Just take it easy and wait to find out what this is about.]

"HEY!"

Luke heard the voice calling out, but he didn't think it was for him.

"Hey! Hey you there with the nice ass. Wait up."

Running footsteps reached Luke. He stopped and turned around, coming face to face with a blue-eyed blond. Luke groaned. "What the hell do you want?"

The blond laughed. "Luke? Oh my god. I didn't know it was you! I saw a sexy body in form fitting jeans and thought, 'now that guy is hot'!" He laughed again. "I had no idea it was you."

Luke gave Brandon an eye roll and turned to walk away.

"Say, where are you going?" Brandon kept in step with Luke.

"To a party. Now if you'll excuse me?" Luke quickened his step, but Brandon stayed with him.

"Me too, we can walk together. You know, I think about you often. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Luke answered with a devil may care attitude.

"Cool, so are you seeing someone?" he asked interestedly. Even if their relationship had become dull and boring, the sex never was.

"Not at the moment." Luke answered, keeping his gaze forward. "You?" he asked, not that he cared, but he had given Brandon three good years of his life and was a little curious.

"I was, but things got sticky. I like to hang out and I'm not looking for anything serious."

"Hm, makes sense since we were involved for a long time. Sow your oats." Luke put one hand in his pocket and swung his other one.

"I wouldn't say that's what I'm doing." Brandon laughed. "You and I were too young to be exclusive. Things got to be mundane. It's better this way."

"Mundane?" Luke said loudly. "I was happy. I loved you."

Brandon nodded and said a quiet, "I know. I wasn't happy though." [And I fell out of love with you.]

Luke said nothing- their shoes hitting the sidewalk, sloshing the wet snow; it being the only noise for a while.

"Luke?"

"Huh?" he responded as if Brandon was imposing on him.

"I was thinking... we were good together in the bedroom." He took a glimpse at Luke before he went on. "If you're interested... What I'm trying to say is that It sounds like you haven't been with anyone that way and it's been eight months, if you want to get it on, I'm willing."

Luke let out a short laugh. "You didn't want to be with me anymore, but you're willing to do me the 'favor' of fucking me? Wow, that's just... unreal." The tone in his voice was frustrated and annoyed.

"I didn't mean any disrespect." Brandon explained. "We had a lot of fun having sex and it was awesome."

Luke sort of smiled. It HAD been awesome, but he didn't want to be with Brandon. He wanted Noah. Only Noah, and he hoped Noah wanted him too.

"See! I saw that little smirk!" Brandon pushed against Luke gently.

"So? I agree. We did have chemistry in the bedroom, but those days are gone."

"Ok." Brandon shrugged. They both heard music blaring before the house came into view. It had snowed lightly earlier in the day, leaving a dusting of crystal white snow covering the house. It looked warm and welcoming with the glow of lights in all the windows.

"This is me." Luke nodded to the house.

"Me too!" Brandon grinned widely.

"No shit?" Luke asked with his brow furrowed, questioning his ex-boyfriend.

"Yea, I know a few guys that know a guy that lives here."

"Who?" Luke asked, crossing his fingers that it wasn't Noah.

"Tom... maybe Tim? What about you? How did you get invited?"

"Oh um, a friend invited me." Luke didn't lie, Noah wasn't anything but a friendly acquaintance. Actually he wasn't even that. He was a guy that he'd kissed and felt an attraction to.

"Pardon my asking, but are you planning on hooking up?" Brandon asked

"I'm not answering that." Luke said gruffly. "It stopped being your business a long time ago."

"I'll take that as a yes then." he snapped. It didn't hurt that he was seeing and talking to Luke right now, he was over him before they broke up, but he'd be bothered if he saw him getting it on with some guy he picked up. [Why would Luke want to do that with a stranger over me- someone he knows? And I already told him I'd be willing to have sex.]

"Take it however you want. I'm not saying either way." Luke walked across the lawn, his shoes getting damp by the snow. Brandon stayed right by Luke's side as though they had come to the party together. They took the steps to the porch and went inside, entering the large foyer and seeing the stairs. Luke gazed up them, half expecting to see Noah standing there with his friends as they had on Halloween, but he wasn't there. Luke let out a disheartened sigh.

"This place is rockin'!" Brandon yelled near Luke's ear to be heard. People milled about, dancing, talking and laughing. Some were in the middle of a drinking game and others making out in the darkened areas.

"It's loud, but it's all good! It's a party!" Luke yelled back with a grin and bobbing his head to the song 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga.

"I know you don't drink, can I get you a soda?" Brandon asked, touching Luke's arm.

Luke looked where Brandon's fingers were before he slowly raised his eyes to meet Brandon's blue ones. He pulled his arm away and nodded, "Sure. Cola."

Brandon's smile shone with appreciation. He didn't really want anything to do with Luke or lead him on, but if anything, he was courteous. He left, promising to be right back.

Luke walked further into the room, looking for that tall brunette with the twinkling bright blue eyes. He saw Joel talking to a girl and Kevin getting a beer while staring at a girl in a mini skirt and a skimpy top. He chuckled. [In the middle of winter? She's got to be freezing her ass off!]

A pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist from behind. "Luke, it's about time!" Summer said slurring and very happy from the amount of beer she'd drank already. Lauren was standing next to her. She was only 18 and couldn't drink and would drive both of them home.

Summer kissed Luke's cheek. "He's still looking for you. I think he went upstairs though. Maybe he's crying on his bed, in a fetal position, naked and-"

"Ok enough." Luke snickered. Summer laughed hard. Lauren smiled shyly at Luke and said, "Seriously, he really has been walking around like he's lost. He's asked us more than once if you called us."

Luke shrugged. He had all night to talk to Noah. "Are the rest of the group here?"

"Yea." Summer answered while she stepped away from Luke so he could face her. She took her beer from Lauren, who was holding it, and sipped it. "In the other room, dancing. It's fuckin' crowded in there."

Luke smirked. "THAT crowded huh?"

"Damn straight." Summer laughed. "Not just crowded, fuckin' crowded." She wrapped her arm around Lauren's tiny waist and hung on as she swayed with the music.

Lauren looked at Summer with love. "Come with me. We can find a quiet nook somewhere and talk."

"Talk? You wanna talk?" Summer squeezed and frisked Lauren's waist. "I bet we can come up with something else to do." She puckered her lips and made kissy sounds. "Show me the way, babydoll. Later Luke." Summer smiled. "I'm going to get it on with my girl."

"Have fun and play it safe."

"Bye Luke." Lauren waved.

"Bye Lauren." Luke winked at her. She was good for Summer- a beautiful, sweet, shy person, whereas Summer was attractive, outgoing, loud, and animated, not to mention fun.

"Here you go, Luke." Brandon came back soon after Summer and Lauren left. "Was that Summer?"

"Yea." Luke smiled and took a sip out of the can of soda Brandon had opened for him. "She's dating Lauren, the girl that was with her."

"Good for her." Brandon said, meaning it. He knew her from the years he was with Luke. "How's everyone else?"

"Um," [Why the hell does he care?] "Will and Gwen are engaged. Casey and Maddie are thinking about marriage and Kevin, well he's the same."

Brandon nodded. "I bet he never settles down. Will and Gwen... huh, I didn't think they'd last, but that's cool."

"I think so. We're all getting older. I guess they know what they're doing and what they want." Luke said, comfortable being around Brandon now. 

Noah was thinking alone in his room about what he wanted to say to Luke, but he was interrupted when a girl named Amanda, who he'd dated a few times, came to his room.

"Come in." he said crossly, standing up and looking to see who was disturbing him when he really wanted to be alone to think and relax.

Amanda opened the door cautiously after hearing Noah's tone. She peeked her head in and plastered on a smile. "Hi stud."

"Hi Amanda, come in." Noah swept his hand through his dark hair and turned away from her. "What's up?"

"Oh... nothin'" She drawled to captivate Noah, but it didn't seem to work.

Noah turned. "I'm sort of busy, so if-"

Amanda lifted her cashmere sweater over her head and tossed it on his bed. She slowly walked to him, licking her finger and seductively biting her long manicured nail.

"Amanda..."

She raised her hand and curled her fingers in his hair. "Shhh, I don't want to talk."

Noah took her by the wrist and pulled her arm down slowly. "I can't."

"Can't?" she asked, looking around. "You have someone else coming up here?"

"No. I'm not... straight." He said to her. "I'm gay."

Amanda began to laugh loudly, thinking Noah was joking. Noah shook his head and chuckled too while he crossed the room to his bed and picked up her sweater. "Put this back on. I'm dead serious."

She stopped laughing when the look on his face clued her in that he wasn't kidding. She covered her mouth and said into her cupped hand, "Shit! I can't believe it!"

"It's true. I'm also in love with a guy... so..." He motioned with his head that she put her sweater on. She did so, rapidly, then continued to stare at him.

"In love? With a GUY?"

"Yes. He's wonderful." Noah smiled, thinking about Luke's kind nature and his lopsided, sparkling smile and how could he forget his kisses? "I'm heading down. Coming?" Noah asked.

"Yes, but are you sure about this?" Amanda asked, worrying about Noah. Did he know what he was doing?

"Yes." Noah motioned with his head. "C'mon." She followed him out to the hall and to the stairs. They stopped at the top, looking down. Noah took a minute to scan the crowd, he could see well from above. He saw Joel and Mack chatting up a couple of girls and Tim handing out plastic cups and collecting money. It was when his eyes swept to the right that he saw two blonds talking to each other. Luke and someone else. Noah scowled. [He brought a DATE? No way! No, he wouldn't do that to me, would he? I thought I was clear on the phone that I wanted to talk to him? What the hell do I do now?]

"Well, are we going to stand up here or go down?" Amanda asked, her pink lipstick glimmering in the light from the chandelier above them.

"Going down." Noah said absentmindedly while staring at Luke. He had to catch his breath when Luke finally noticed him. He saw Luke's eyes brighten, but then they dimmed when Noah saw Luke's eyes turn to Amanda.

Luke's thoughts robotically entered his mind. [She's his girlfriend. She gave him the hickey I saw on his neck. They were upstairs in the bedroom together. They must have had sex. Why am I here? I thought he wanted to talk to me. I got the wrong idea- I thought he was jealous of me and Casey, he DOES just want to apologize. Damn, I'm so stupid!]

"Who's that?" Brandon asked, his eyes trained on the athletic body coming down the stairs in a blue shirt and black tight pants.

"That?" Luke pointed to Noah.

"Mm-Hm." Brandon licked his lips, thinking about what he'd love to do to THAT body.

"His name is Noah. He lives here. Don't get your hopes up. He's a ladies man." Luke said with distaste and sipped his cola.

"Shit. I'd like to sex that body up. Doesn't hurt to look, does it?" he laughed, nudging Luke.

Noah saw how friendly the blond next to Luke was being. Now he was full blown, all out jealous. [Just who does he think he is? Luke and I are destined to be together- I know it- I feel it in my heart. I feel it more seeing him again. You can't fuck with fate buddy, whoever you are. Luke is mine.]

"I'll see you later Amanda." Noah said without giving her a second look and heading to Luke with a fast stride; his eyes on Luke the whole time.

Luke's face was burning red. Noah didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either.

"Here he comes!" Brandon told Luke good-naturedly with a beaming smile for the brunette who eventually stopped before them and looked at Luke.

"Hi Luke, want to introduce me to your date?" The word 'date' came out with a sickly sound while Noah shot an envious look at Brandon. [I gotta admit, Luke has good taste in men. Damn, that doesn't help me.]

"Uh..." Luke frowned at Noah, seeing he was giving Brandon an icy stare. "Noah, this is Brandon my ex-boyfriend. Brandon, Noah." He introduced the two.

"Hi Noah." Brandon purred while taking Noah's hand and shaking it. Noah pulled his hand away and glanced at Luke.

[Brandon. Brandon? He's back with his ex-boyfriend? Why? I thought he broke up with Luke because he didn't love him?] Noah decided to be nice, as nice as he could because he didn't want to make a scene. "Hi." he stated with a serious face before he looked to Luke and asked morosely, the tone was accompanied by a disappointed look on his face, "I guess... maybe I'll be seeing you around? Bye." He dismissed himself. Walking away, he realized it felt wrong to write Luke off like that. His steps slowed, then stopped when he felt a hand on his back that burned through his shirt right to his skin, scorching it.

"Noah." Luke croaked out sadly. He didn't want to lose Noah, but then again, he never had him to begin with.

Noah slowly twisted around to hear what Luke had to say, but first, the visual of Luke took over his mind- even over the pumping bass drums of the music playing in the background. He couldn't hear a thing. He could only see. His other senses dulled in comparison to seeing him up close. His eyes were targeted on Luke's face. The green polo shirt set off the same color green in his eyes so that they glimmered in the light. His lips, his chin, his cheek bones even his adorable nose held his attention over the loud party.

Luke looked deep into Noah's sapphire eyes. God they were beautiful. "Was that your girlfriend that walked downstairs with you?" he asked with curiosity and hope that he was wrong with his assumption.

"Amanda? No, she was someone I went out with a few times." Noah replied, quickly looking over Luke's shoulder at Brandon and back to Luke. "Why?"

Luke brought his hand up and touched Noah's bruised neck. "This."

Noah covered his hickey. The apples of his cheeks turned red. "Oh. That was from a girl I went out with while I was seeing a girl named Julie."

Luke's mouth slackened in shock. [He's unstoppable. Those poor girls.]

"I broke up with Julie. Uh, this is what I want to talk to you about."

"I don't care who you see, Noah. It's really not my business." Luke stepped to the side, intending to go around Noah, but the brunette's arm shot out and held him. "Wait Luke."

"What?" Luke asked, hurt that Noah was dating girls. He thought Noah might have had a revelation after he told his dad off.

"It's about Brandon."

"What about him?" Luke asked, tilting his head, questioning Noah's motives.

Noah decided to take a risk. "Does he kiss you like this?" he asked just before he took Luke in his arms, pulled him to his body and kissed him with everything he had. He was surprised and delighted that Luke didn't fight him. His indulgence in Luke's lips and mouth set things in motion. Suddenly they were hip grinding to the music while their tongues danced together. Noah's hand rose and cupped the back of Luke's blond head, feeling his thick hair beneath his fingers. Luke clutched at the back of Noah's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans and hooking his thumbs in the waistband of them while swallowing the brunette's moan.

Mack tapped Noah on his back. "You might want to go somewhere else and do that. You're putting on a show for people and others are beginning to talk."

Noah had Luke's bottom lip between his, gently sucking on it. He slightly pulled away with his lip still attached before he severed the kiss to address his friend impatiently because of the intrusion on an intimate moment. "Thanks Mack." [Talk? What do I care if people talk and if they want to watch a show, let 'em. I'm not ashamed! This is Mack's insecurity, not mine.]

"No prob." Mack answered, eyeing Luke up and down seeing Ember's face on Luke's. "I just thought you should know, Noah."

Noah smirked. He raised his arms high in the air and yelled, "I'M GAY!" then he began to dance to a classic; AC/DC, 'You Shook Me All Night Long'. He heard positive cheers and laughed as he engaged Luke in a sexually motivated tangle of limbs.

"NO!" Luke shouted, finally answering Noah's question and elaborated when Noah's expression was one of puzzlement, "Brandon doesn't and never has kissed me like that."

"You're not together?" Noah asked, slowing his movements to lean in and hear Luke's answer without distractions.

"No way! We just happened to come at the same time. He doesn't love me." Luke smiled, and fingered the curls behind Noah's ear.

"I don't think anyone could love you..." Noah began, but Luke slapped him on his chest, saying, "Thanks a lot!" with his nose wrinkled.

Noah resumed speaking, "...more than I could."

A series of exhilarated pulsations surged through Luke's body, affecting everything, especially his heart. "You mean that?"

"Yea." Noah grinned. He'd never felt so sure about something as this. "Can we talk? Would if be awkward for you if I asked you to my bedroom? It's quiet, well, more quiet and we'll be alone."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Luke said, forcibly taking Noah's hand and pulling him through the crowd to the bottom of the stairs.

"Luke!" Summer yelled and ran to him, pulling Lauren along. "Hey, you found each other."

"Yea we did." Luke replied pleasantly. "Noah, you know Summer and her girlfriend Lauren."

"I remember. I was bothering them, asking if you were coming." Noah politely nodded his greeting at each of them, feeling Luke's hand grip his tighter. [Impatient?] Noah chuckled to himself.

Luke took lifted his foot and took one step up the stairs. Summer stopped him by asking, "Why don't you boys dance with us?"

Lauren shook her head at Summer and said, "I think they're busy."

"No they're not!" Summer said to her and glanced at Luke. "You have to dance with me!" she said to him and pouted.

Luke bit his lip and nodded as he slowly let go of Noah's fingers. The four of them went into the living room. Luke danced with Summer while Noah danced with Lauren. After the song, they were made to stay when Maddie and Casey joined in. By the time Kevin arrived with his date, Luke and Noah were getting worn out. Luke had the guts to say 'enough' and excuse himself and Noah from the group. He told his friends he'd talk to them soon, but wasn't sure he'd see them later depending on how long this talk with Noah was going to be.

Luke and Noah finally made it upstairs and into Noah's bedroom. Luke noticed the room was neat and tidy. The bed was made and not a speck of dust was to be found anywhere. He took a seat on the edge of the bed, on a light blue comforter, and almost fell backwards. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, shocked when the bed moved. His body rose up and down and side to side when the waterbed had been disturbed by his weight on it.

Noah had been laughing at the look on Luke's face, but now he stopped when he saw the friendly look in his eyes.

Luke leaned back on the bed, propped on his elbows, and kicked off his shoes. "Mind if I get comfortable?"- the suggestion and inflection in his voice being sexy.

"Go ahead." Noah said, getting rid of his own shoes and socks. He took one of his socks, walked to the door and wrapped it on the outer knob before he closed and locked the door. He turned to see Luke's lips curved up and said, "Just so the guys won't knock and interrupt us while we talk."

"Uh-Huh, right." Luke nodded with a knowing smirk.

Luke's demeanor made Noah nervous, like everything he was doing was an insinuation leading to sex. "I do want to talk. I swear."

"I'm not stopping you." Luke wet his lips for show. Noah seemed disorientated for a moment as he watched Luke's tongue. Luke kept his smile to himself and asked, "Are we going to talk or have a staring contest?"

"Talk." Noah said, clearing the image of Luke's mouth out of his mind and focusing on what he wanted to say. He sat next to Luke making the bed rise and fall. When it slowed to calm waves, he began to speak from his heart, "Luke," He turned toward him in order to make this special, a day Luke wouldn't forget. "I'm sorry that I made you leave the day I invited you for dinner with my dad. I was torn. I just found out there was no Ember, I'd been macking on a guy, and had basically admitted I was falling in love with the night before. To make matters worse, my dad could see the attraction between us and called me out on it. I haven't seen or heard from him since and I'm fine with that." Noah looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes.

"Noah, I know how hard that was for you. I'm sorry we had a miscommunication, but things are better for you now, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I want to get everything off my chest." Noah's mood began to dampen. "After that day, I dated a few girls, but I never stopped thinking of you, Luke."

Luke quirked a brow. "How many girls?"

"Alot." he admitted shamefully.

"Noah-"

"More than alot."

"Shit!" Luke ran his hand over his face. "That many in two months?" How did Noah do that?

"I didn't sleep with any of them, I couldn't. I kept seeing your face." He looked up, seeing a grateful expression on Luke face.

"Oh Noah."

"I want to date you. I want to take you out and do things with you. I want to go places with you. I want to experience life with you."

"I do too!" Luke grinned and lurched forward to hug Noah.

"I think... I love you." Noah said, his mouth near Luke's ear. "Even when you were here for dinner I had feelings for you, but I forced them away."

"I love you Noah- since Halloween and I haven't stopped." Luke openly declared with his voice cracking from emotion. He buried his head in Noah's shoulder and sighed as his fingers began unbuttoning the blue shirt beneath his hands. Noah interrupted him to take the green polo shirt off him first. He tossed it on the floor and let Luke have at him again while he caressed the sparse hair on Luke's chest and ran his palm over a raised nipple.

"Hurry." Noah said passionately. Luke was taking too long with his shirt. Why?

"I want to enjoy this, not rush it." Luke explained. Since Noah hadn't been with a man before he wanted to make sure Noah would never forget this night. He laid Noah on the bed, taking charge and opened his shirt. His eyes got large at the sight of the muscled body calling to him. Running a hand across Noah's chest, he felt the cool skin rising with chill bumps caused by his own hand. Their eyes met; Luke's conveying desire into Noah's flickering fiery ones. Noah gulped, bashful that Luke was touching him. It felt so right, yet he was scared at the same time. He enjoyed kissing Luke so much, more than a lot, but what would touching him naked be like? His body reacted positively with that thought. His breath quivered when came out because Luke had lowered his head and was giving him sweet, gentle kisses on his eyelid and then on his temple while his hand tenderly grazed his body, feeling and exploring it with his fingertips.

Luke raised his head momentarily to kiss Noah on the lips, then dotted kisses along Noah's jaw. He smiled, inhaling Noah's scent, and lightly licked him on the side of his face.

Enamored, Noah let out a soft rousing moan, took Luke's face in his hands and fearlessly kissed him. A feeling came over him. The emotion of wanting to treasure Luke. The way Luke was loving him made him feel important, worshiped, and he'd never felt that way before. He could actually feel the love flowing from Luke into his body. His chest raised to press against Luke's warm chest.

Luke unexpectedly broke the kiss only to commence kissing Noah's neck, below his ear, then onto his throat and adams apple. He pulled back briefly to breath out of his mouth on Noah's neck- Noah let out a groan and a chuckle. He'd never experienced this either. No one had kissed his body like this before or been so attentive to what he liked. Luke somehow had a sixth sense for knowing what turned him on.

Luke's mouth trailed down Noah's throat all the way down his chest to his stomach. Delicate kisses made Noah's erection ache and his groans sound ragged. Luke reveled in the way he could make Noah melt. He tenderly licked and breathed where he'd been leaving kisses, giving Noah more cold shivers of delight. Next, he kissed his navel, blowing on it and slowly lapping at it. Noah giggled, it tickled. Luke let out a small chuckle and went back to kissing his belly. He stopped mid-kiss to glance at Noah when his tongue reached his jeans.

He searched Noah's blue eyes with confidence, a lopsided smile and an alluring, seductive look in his eyes, "May I?" He asked out of courtesy for Noah with his fingers on his button fly.

Noah's breath came out noisily. "Yessss." His voice cracked, his body was ablaze, he was so restless. All this slow kissing was stimulating. He wanted more, more than more. The whole thing.

Luke grinned; high in spirit that Noah wanted to continue with HIM! He pulled apart one side of Noah's fly-undoing the buttons in one motion. He eagerly spread the opening apart, revealing the head of Noah's erection poking out of his boxer briefs and unconsciously moaned at the sight of the dark pink colored, shiny cockhead. He made the decision to save that for later and make Noah squirm and beg for him to suck it. His head came down and veered to the left, kissing Noah's hip bone. As he previously thought, Noah did squirm anxiously and tried to move his body so his cock would be at Luke's mouth instead of his hip. Luke teased him by running his tongue along the area above Noah's cockhead to the other hip. He bit the skin on the bone and began to mark it with a suction of his lips.

Noah grunted and lifted his body but keeping his head and shoulders on the bed. "Luke, Luke..." he moaned. "Please..." he begged. "Would you... do you...?"

Luke lifted his head. "Do I what?" he pretended he didn't know what Noah was trying to say. He licked his finger sensually and brought it down to the tip of Noah's cock where he softly rubbed his saliva over it, mixing it with the brunette's pre-cum.

"Oh god!" Noah cried out, rocking his hips. "Do you... give... head?"

"Why?" Luke smirked smugly, knowing he had the upper hand and that he could provide Noah with a mind numbing experience. Noah definitely wanted it.

"Cause... I..." Noah began, but the pressure was building in his groin and he closed his eyes to surrender to the erotic feeling. "Can you, will you please give me a blow job?"

"Of course." Luke nodded, licking his lips to ready them to take Noah's huge member into his mouth. Noah wiggled out of his jeans and underwear, tossing them on the floor and laid back on the bed again.

Luke stared at Noah's fully naked, magnificent body. He sighed with content and grasped Noah's erection, stroking it a few times before his head dove downward. Close up, Noah's cock looked even more enticing. A clear, sweet, pearly drop of pre-cum was balanced on the slit. The tip of his tongue snuck out and captured it. He wiggled his tongue into the slit, searching for more while Noah was gasping for air and raking his fingernails along Luke's back.

Luke kissed, nibbled and sucked on the head of his cock, then rotated his tongue- arousing Noah even more, elevating him to another plane of existence. "Mmm" Luke hummed, enjoying the delicious taste of the beautiful brunette. He opened his mouth, enclosed it around the head of Noah's cockhead and lowered his head down the shaft, pumping slowly with his hand and with his other, fondling Noah's heavy balls. He moved his head up and down while his lips and tongue kept a tight hold on the hard, stiff muscle in his mouth. His tongue pressed against the underside of Noah's shaft each time he ascended and descended, his fist picked up speed, and his mouth was watering, waiting for the savory taste of release. He knew Noah was close by the pulsing he felt in his mouth and the exertion of Noah's self propelling hips rising and falling quicker and faster.

"Uh Luke... God... Ohh yea, yea... unng!" Noah's head spun. He clutched Luke's shoulders as his exclamations and verbalizations got louder and louder right before he came long and hard. Luke's head and fist kept up with the brunette's movements, swallowing each and every jet of release. He closed his eyes delighting in the energy in the pulsations of cum sliding down his throat.

Noah reached the final stage of his climax and let his body fall to the bed as Luke tried to suck more out and tongue-bathed it. He pulled the blond up to his face when his cock began to diminish in size and become sensitive. His eyes drowned in Luke's, trying to think of something to say. Thank you sounded idiotic.

Luke blinked, lovingly caressed Noah's cheek and smiled. "Would you mind if I kissed you or would that be too weird for you? You know, with the taste of you in my mouth?"

Noah didn't care. He wanted those full lips on his again. He'd never tire of kissing Luke. Ever. A meeting of lips turned into a frenzy of tongues and moans. Noah's hand traveled down Luke's smooth back to his ass. It was then that he realized Luke still had his jeans on and that he really wanted him naked right now. He gave the right mound a squeeze and pulled back. "It's not so bad." he said, referring to the taste in Luke's mouth. "I could get used to it, but right now, I want you to take your pants off. Will you?" Noah's blue eyes blazed; his hand moving up and down Luke's torso.

"You sure? You don't want to slow down?" Luke asked. The last thing he wanted was for Noah to regret how fast they were going.

"No." Noah said emphatically with a serious look on his face. "I want you... I want my boyfriend and I want to make love to him."

Luke gasped. [Boyfriend? Make love? Oh yes!] "Again, are you sure you want to make love? Do you want to think about this first? We can't undo what we're about-"

"I want to. I really want to- with you." Noah spoke softly; love and adoration in his eyes.

Luke was spellbound. He nodded, but then remembered Noah had slept with a lot of girls. "I'm good to go if you know what I mean."

"I've been checked." Noah stated.

"Oh shit." Luke hit his forehead. "I don't suppose you have any-" Luke stopped talking when Noah rolled over and reached into the nightstand drawer. He produced a tube of KY jelly. "I use it to jerk off. I never used it anyone."

"It'll work." Luke grinned with his eyes shining- full of light.

Noah sat up and coughed, wanting to ask, but afraid to bring it up.

"What's up?" Luke asked, raising his body to sit up too. "Are you having second thoughts- because it's ok."

"No, not at all." he replied and looked down. "Who uh... how...?"

"What do you think? What would be comfortable for your first time?" Luke placed his hand on Noah's bare thigh and slowly moved it back and forth.

"Well I uh-" Noah rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness. His face and neck were turning red from embarrassment.

"Let me make it easy on you." Luke spoke, much to Noah's appreciation. "You make love to me. Ok?"

Noah nodded, sighed with relief and relaxed a bit. "Thanks." he replied quietly.

Luke smiled and lay on the bed, undoing his jeans and raising his hips to take them off. "If at anytime you want to back out-"

"I don't!" Noah declared. "Don't think that. I'm just inexperienced." His eyes drifted down to Luke's sex and pressed his lips together to keep in the whimper that wanted to come out. Luke dropped his clothing over the side of the bed, giving Noah a glimpse of his ass when he leaned over.

Noah's hand rose and gently rested on Luke's bare butt cheek, massaging and kneading the muscular mound. "I never would have thought an ass could feel so good before. I love yours." He said passionately, smiling as Luke laid on his stomach. This gave Noah the opportunity to grasp both halves. Luke let out a sensual sigh and closed his eyes as Noah continued to pay attention to his ass. He felt Noah playing around, testing the waters, by dragging his finger up and down his crack. Luke instinctively spread his legs far apart, hearing Noah suck in a deep, breathy gasp.

Noah's breathing sped up. He hesitantly slid his hand down to Luke's balls and touched them carefully.

"Ohh Noah." Luke moaned and wiggled his ass. "Play with me." he begged desperately.

Noah wet his lips, then bit his tongue briefly as he bent over. He kissed Luke's right butt cheek as his hand cupped the other smooth globe in his other hand. His tongue rose goosebumps on Luke's skin when he took a tentative lick, then gained confidence and kissed and tongued Luke's crack, but not 'there', he'd have to work up to that and do it on a different day. Besides, Luke sounded content with what he was doing.

The exploration of Noah's tongue on his backside triggered an intense ripple effect to rise up Luke's spine. He raised his head and uttered, "Uhhmm" then dropped it and bit Noah's pillow, swallowing a long, loud moan.

"Turn over." Noah rasped with excitement. He wanted to see Luke's face and his whole body. He wanted to drink in this vision of beauty and remember this moment forever- his first time being with Luke.

Luke slowly turned over, exposing his erection. He raised his arms over his head and spread his legs, letting Noah's eyes devour his body- which he did.

"Damn," Noah looked down at his own hardness and said with awe, "I could cum just by looking at you. I've never had a reaction like this before. I can't believe I got hard again this fast!"

"Aw, I turn you on don't I?" Luke snickered as he teased. "That's ok, I think I could cum looking at you too, but my hand would want to join in on the fun."

Noah laughed. "Can't say I blame it." he said, eyeing Luke's throbbing cock. "What do I need to do? Do I just go for it or...?" Again, he reddened.

"Go for it?" Luke laughed hard. "Not a chance."

"Teach me then." Noah said, eagerly wanting to know how to please Luke. Luke explained what Noah needed to do.

By the time the brunette's first three fingers were knuckle deep past the border, Luke was delirious and quaking for Noah's dick to penetrate him. Luke gently slapped Noah's arm several times to get his attention. "Ready. Now. Please."

Noah inhaled briskly and arched a worried brow at Luke. "How should we do this? From behind or... uh?"

"Do you want to do it that way or facing me?" Luke asked, his brows high. "I'd prefer to see your face and the look on it when you make love to me for the first time."

"That sounds romantic." Noah smiled lustfully, his white teeth showing.

"Get down there, boy." Luke ordered and pointed his finger while he grinned back, watching Noah's eyes widen. Noah quickly and clumsily moved between his legs, ready to mount his boyfriend. He lubed up with the KY by bringing his fist up and down his erection to coat it. He looked down and felt his heart pound. His free hand moved unhurriedly to Luke's cock, but paused, not picking it up. He felt tingly all over by the sight before him and seeing how engorged and hard Luke's erection was. He managed to ask, "Can I touch it?"

Luke nodded, amused by Noah's shyness and giddy that he wanted to touch him. A small moan came from his mouth when Noah held his sex firmly. Noah slowly brought his fist up and down, feeling it twitch in his pumping hand.

[I fucking LOVE the feel of his cock in my hand! It's so erotic! And look at his face! Could he be any more handsome?]

A heavy, deep voice emerged, "N-N-Noahhh-"

Noah understood the pleading tone in Luke's voice. "Ok.' he agreed, it was past time for them to make love, but he was afraid he'd cum as soon as he was inside- not that he had that problem doing that when he was with girls, but Luke definitely was more of a turn on than any female he'd laid. [Laid, yea! I never made love to them. This is more than just my first. It's like the beginning of my sexuality!]

Luke curled his finger at Noah, inviting and urging him forward. His expression said he couldn't wait anymore. It had been over eight months after all, but most importantly, this was Noah he was going to be with. That was more significant than his lack of a sex life.

Noah scooted forward, almost groin to groin with Luke. He planted his hands on either side of Luke's head to brace himself while Luke rose his legs and grabbed onto Noah's body with his calves and thighs. "Go easy at first." Luke's whispered, his voice catching in his throat from feeling the slick head of Noah's cock touching the most precious part of his body- his entrance.

Noah's stomach fluttered. His whole body seemed to light on fire when he saw the 'fuck me now' look in Luke's eyes. He reached down with one hand and took his erection in his hand to lead it inside Luke as his body pressed forward. Almost instantly, he was inside. He held still- Luke's body had overwhelmed his senses.

"Ummgg..." Luke hitched his breath. Noah was thicker than Brandon, but if felt so good. His chest noticeably rose and fell as he slipped away, giving in to the intruding cock. Noah felt Luke's muscles loosen and asked if he could move.

Not being able to speak because of the immense pleasant feelings within him, he nodded. Noah smiled, leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Luke's lips. "Ready?"

"Yup." Luke wrapped his arms around Noah's body, readjusted his legs and pulled Noah in.

A sound came from Noah, "Hfff." while he bit his bottom lip and entered Luke. He continued to jab inside until he his cock was engulfed in the depths of Luke's tunnel.

"Hello!" Noah exclaimed with the awesome feeling of being in to the hilt.

"Hey there." Luke said sexily with a smile. "Hold on for a minute or two, ok? I have to get used to you. You're a pretty big boy."

"Me?" Noah blushed at the compliment.

"Oh yea." Luke sucked in his lower lip, biting the outside as he breathed through the stretching feeling inside, however, knowing it was Noah's cock causing that feeling it made him more anxious to get started. With a hazy look in his eyes, he voiced his desire, "Make love to me, Noah."

Those words echoed in Noah's ears. In an unsteady breath he replied, "I love you so much." before he slowly drew away, his cock sliding and causing friction on Luke's inner walls. Luke arched his neck and smothered a moan. Noah quickly hovered over Luke's face and kissed him, capturing Luke's outward gasp in his mouth as he sharply, quickly shoved himself back in. He was secure in knowing how Luke would react and he was right on. Luke kept kissing and moaning in Noah's mouth while Noah rotated and swiveled his hips while he thrust in and out rhythmically.

Noah felt his cock begin to swell. He looked down and saw Luke's cock thumping on his belly, leaking and leaving wet spots. He grunted when he felt Luke's legs tighten and took that as a sign Luke was ready for a pounding. "You feel so good."

"You too." Luke said, running his fingers through Noah's damp hair, caressing his jaw, then grabbing Noah's hard, muscled biceps. He whispered, "Fuck me hard and don't let up."

Noah chuckled. Luke had read his thoughts. He hammered into Luke erratically and forcefully. Their bodies slapping together, fierce grunts and heavy breathing filled the room. The waterbed was sloshing around raising and lowering their bodies rhythmically. Noah happened to close his eyes, but Luke's voice reached him. "Open your eyes, look at me, I want us to look at each other when we... ahhshit... I'm close."

"Me too." Noah rasped. His mouth was dry form heaving and breathing through it. "Actually... uhhh, mmm... Now!"

Luke grabbed his dick and stroked it furiously while they looked into each others eyes. Noah's brows drew together with the intensity of which he came. The look of disbelief in his eyes as he stared into Luke's hazel ones was caused by the way he felt. He never knew anything could feel like this, this good, this right. He thought he'd experienced it before, but nothing could compare to the way he felt right now. BUT then Luke began to cum and that surpassed the experience he'd just had. He listened to Luke's impassioned cries while he watched hot jets splash on Luke's chest and run over his fist. When his eyes met Luke's again he felt his heart burst with unconditional love for him. He was beautiful, his body lying on his bed, totally spent and breathless. Noah smiled and carefully pulled out before he lay next to the blond he just made his. He draped his arm across Luke's chest and didn't mind the cum wetting it.

Luke snuggled closer to Noah, turned his head to see him and whispered, "You were terrific, gentle and intense at the same time."

"So were you. Thank you for everything." Noah nuzzled Luke's nose with his own.

"I'm in love with you."

Noah smiled, running his finger along Luke's arm. "I'm in love with you too. Ember can go suck fish. I need you, a man, in my life and you're everything I want, everything."

Luke turned on his side and raised himself on his elbow. Facing Noah, he teased, "Are you telling me you're swearing of girls?"

"Girls... ew, icky, yuk." Noah made a face and laughed. "Yes I am, unless Ember wants to show up for a little kinky sex?"

"Ah, let's wait on the kinky stuff and take it one day at a time." Luke shook his finger at Noah with a sly look on his face. Noah suddenly pulled Luke atop of him; holding his overheated body still. He lifted his head, Luke lowered his, and they met halfway. Their tongues softly swirled and their hearts beat against each other's chest as their eyelids became heavy and closed. Luke rose his head and repositioned it on Noah's shoulder. A serene smile appeared on his face matching Noah's tranquil one. They fell asleep in each others arms knowing this is where they belonged.

~*End*~


End file.
